


SE7SES (Senses)

by TheAnnoyingKitten



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Demon Deals, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, I Tried, Im too tired for tags, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Ten the Trickster, Tenwin, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingKitten/pseuds/TheAnnoyingKitten
Summary: Throughout the century, people were taught a lot of misconceptions about the distinction of the evil and the virtuous. We often believe that evil is the paragon of all the bad things while the virtuous is the epitome of all that is good, but what we really do not know is that the only difference about them is just who's telling them.





	1. Intro: Different but same beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note:  
Hi, this is theannoyingkitten. I apologize for being inactive for months as I have to deal with personal issues. I also did a rerun of this fic and noticed that there are plenty of embarrassing plot holes. Due to this, I've decided to make things right by rewriting the whole fic. I hope you don't mind. There won't be much changes in the plot, there will just be some additional scenes to make the story more consistent.I hope you guys like it. Comments will be much appreciated.
> 
> Again, disclaimer:  
This is just a fan fiction. Anything happening inside this story is pure fictional and had nothing to do with the real persons bearing the same name in real life. Or if you don't like smut, just don't read this. Thank you.
> 
> Check out my twitter for my social media AUs on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/TY10BH) **Check the pinned!**  
Lastly, feel free to visit my [curiouscat profile](https://curiouscat.me/TheAnnoyingKitten) and ask me some questions! I would love to answer them ❤️

**Introduction.**

Throughout the century, people were taught a lot of misconceptions about the distinction of the evil and the virtuous. We often believe that evil is the paragon of all the bad things while the virtuous is the epitome of all that is good, but what we really do not know is that the only difference about them is just who's telling them. The world is full of difference and what's good or evil is often defined by what one believes. What's good here can be bad there. What's safe in one place can be very dangerous threat to another, one's hero can become another one's villain and most of all, one religion's god can become another religion's fiend.

Demons and angels. Two different, but same beings— powerful and capable of doing extra-ordinary things.

Demons and angels used to live in two different sides of the world— dark and light. Demons are the protector of all the beings in the dark whereas angels are the protector of all things in the light.

Everything was fine until one time; an unnamed demon went missing while guarding the darkest parts of the world. Ages passed but the unnamed demon still hasn't return. Hence, everyone assumed he was dead and just moved on with their own lives. However, that wasn't the case. The unnamed demon was still alive. Long gone and forgotten, the demon learned to cultivate resentment to everyone around him until bitterness turned to hostility and hostility turned into hatred. Most of all, hatred turned to an endless anger to everyone.

From there, the devil was created.

Ages have passed and new sets of angels are demons came. Rules were also altered. Angels and demons were united then later divided to protect regardless if it's the dark or the light. However, due to their differences, arguments have emerged from time to time. Discrimination and inconsideration have also been developed. The misconception about the evil and the virtuous ones became largely known. It became the truth. Actions between everyone changed and angels became the primary example of good while demons were always incorporated with bad.

But demons, despite being mistaken as bad, they are not always regarded or act as evil. Sometimes, they can come off as a personal spirit, guardian, a soul... or just a person. Their actions are not always meant to harm, but also to help people. There are different kinds of demons out there and due to the misconception there was, a brand-new image though not so good reputation was established for them.


	2. Damn, Cats.

“Jeno-ya, come here for a second!”

Ten’s upturned eyes quickly shot wide open as he hears the voice a potential _prey_. He looked down and saw a pink-haired boy, probably in his high school year, running and calling out another boy, who seem to be at the same age, walking a few meters ahead. _Humans_, he thought as he licks his lips. The alluring scent of these humans lingered on his nose, giving him a sweet tingling feeling he just can't fully describe. A jolt of excitement ran through his veins. It has been a while since he was able to feed himself and he must admit, now is such a great time to use his ability to hunt.

He stealthily jumped down and hid behind a huge tree. Not breaking contact with his potential preys, he carefully studied how he's going to attack them all at once. Hunting, that's what he calls it. He didn't know when and how he started doing this kind of activity but there's one thing he's sure of— this is what keeps him alive.

Sucking off human energy, that's what he basically does and although there are a lot of methods to do it, all of it require one thing. Physical contact. A simple touch can do, but that was just too boring for him. He'd rather kiss or fuck his victim because for him, that's the fastest way he could garner enough energy— a kind of enough that allows him to function for a whole week.

That's all he knew about how his life began. No matter how hard he tries to recall anything, he just couldn't remember anything except from roving around leeching off the energy of whoever he sees.

"Jeno-ya, wait up!" Ten heard it again. He took another glance to the pink-haired boy and silently watched as the two boys chat. They look young, that's what Ten noticed and in an instant, he liked the thought of sucking off the energy of young preys. He studied the boys' body build. In this case, he'd be able to function for two good weeks without looking or interacting with another victim. That is if he could suck up the energy of those two boys. He squinted his eyes towards them. He needed strategy. He needed to think of a way so that at least one of those boys could take him home.

"Oh, hey Jaemin. What's up?" Jeno turned around once he noticed his friend calling out to him.

"You dropped something on your way out of Mr. Han's pet shop." said the pink-haired boy, reaching out his hand holding something that looked like a neck band.

"Oh, Bongshik's new collar! Thanks, Jaemin." gushed, his face showing a little hint of relief. "I don't really know what Sol and Nal did to get wear out Bongshik's collar. Sometimes, they just play so hard that they end up destroying things in our house."

"Oh, come on. They're cats. Cats can be brutally playful at most times."

"I agree. It's a good thing Kun doesn't really mind. Anyway, thanks again Jaemin. You are a lifesaver." Jeno smiled at his friend before walking out.

"No problem. Say hello to Bongshik, Sol and Nal for me. Okay? See you." Jaemin finally waved goodbye.

_Cats. They're talking about cats. Looks like I have to shape-shift into a cat this time. He sighed. Boring, but I guess he'll do. I'll make him take me home and then attack him by the time he sleeps._

Shape shifting, just one of his countless abilities. It was unknown to him how he learned this ability to change forms, all he knew is that he's been using this ability for as long as he remembers.

"Alright, Ten. Go get this piece of cake." He told himself before shape shifting into a cat and attempted to walk on the side of the street visible enough to be noticed by his selected victim.

A few moments later, his target had finally gained awareness of his presence. Jeno, being a cat enthusiast, quickly marched towards him and bent down to reach him— taking interest to his current form.

"Hey there, kitty. What are you doing here alone?"

_Nothing, idiot. I'm just waiting for you to bite my bait and take me home._

It's a good thing that cats don't speak or Ten might've given himself away.

"Come on, let me take you home so I can feed you." Jeno finally said as he crouches towards Ten, sending him a slight hint of excitement.

Finally.

Jeno was about to pick him up when they suddenly heard a voice coming out from nowhere halting the boy from picking him up, "Hey Jeno..." Ten's celebration was cut short and he immediately hissed at the direction where the voice was coming from.

_Great, just great._

Standing there was another human— a tall slim guy, glowering at him suspiciously. He felt a lump of tension slowly building up inside him and Ten didn't like it. Somehow, there's something about this person that he didn't seem to like.

_No, not today._

"Winwin hyung... hello." Jeno was quite startled. Nevertheless, he still politely greeted.

"I thought your Kun hyung already told you not to pick up random animals from the street? You have no idea if they have rabies or not." the Winwin guy lectured.

And with that, Jeno backed off and stood straight, giving up on the attempt to pick up Ten. "Oh, yeah right. I forgot." the boy scratched the back of his head as he walks towards the taller male.

"Go back your dorm. Kun texted me, he said Renjun needs your help on something." Winwin told Jeno once again which the latter quickly obeyed.

_Fuck._ Ten certainly didn't like it. It was as if his plans were all ruined— not that it already was.

He gave the guy a sharp gaze, one that he uses to stare right into a human's mind and read them.

_This is impossible. Why can't I go through his mind?_ Ten was confused. He couldn't read the guy's mind at all. He's sure he can do it with literally anybody, but why can't he do it with him?

Something's definitely not right.

He's already infuriated enough with the guy's interference and the fact that he can't even read his mind just made him feel even more furious. Anger was already getting into him and he certainly needed to teach this guy a lesson.

_You ruined my plan. You took my victim away from me. Now I'm gonna make you my next one._

Winwin, or Sicheng— as what he prefers more, is not really a fan of cats. He remembered when he was younger, he actually wanted to have a cat but the orphanage where he came from doesn't allow pets, so he wasn't able to have one.

Until this one time, he saw a stray cat while he's on his way home from a friend's house. Wanting to have one as a pet, he approached it. He was about to pat its head when it suddenly scratched him on his forearm, earning him a quite deep wound.

From then on, he hated cats. That's also the reason why he quickly warned Jeno not to take one home when he saw him talking to a stray cat.

_Damn cats_, he would always say.

He gave one last look at Ten before proceeding to where he was supposed to go— the supermarket. His monthly supplies have run out a few days ago and thanks to the stupid stray cat Jeno saw that he got distracted and almost forgot about it.

The street was unusually mute, but Winwin didn't really mind. In fact, he liked it more when there's fewer people around. He's always preferred solitude. He liked silence than hearing people chattering. Not that he hated being with anyone, he just didn't know how it felt like.

He's always been alone.

He was quietly marching along an isolated alley with his ear pods plugged to his ears when he noticed something. He stopped at his tracks and slowly looked down to his side only to notice a stray cat walking alongside him.

"The fuck this cat wants?" he asked himself as he throws an annoyed look towards the cat before continuing to walk.

_I want you_. He almost jumped when he heard someone whispered to his ears. He turned on his back to see if there's someone behind him but there wasn't. No one was there, except for the cat.

_Cats don't talk, Winwin. It's just your stupid imagination_. He shrugged.

However, he noticed that the cat was obviously following him and no matter what he does to shoo him away, it just doesn't quit following him.

"Hey, I'm not your owner." he said, unbothered by the fact that he's actually talking to a cat. Not that anybody can see him though. He's on an isolated alley anyway. No one could possibly see him.

"Fine. I'm gonna let you into my house but just for one night, okay? I'm definitely gonna kick you out after that." He crouched down as he warns the cat.  
Just for one night.

Little did he know that everything will change in just one night.

It was quite late when Winwin returned home carrying two grocery bags along with the cat he met earlier, which he had no idea was Ten. He quickly sat on the couch to rest for a bit when the cat followed him and sat on his lap.

"Wow." he scoffed as he watches the cat settle on his lap. He looked at him with an astonished face.

"For a stray cat, you sure do know how to get familiar to a person too fast, huh?" he said, frowning at him.

Suddenly, Winwin felt a strange feeling creeping inside him and he couldn't tell the reason why. It's a familiar feeling. It felt as if he had known this creature on his lap for a very long time now.

Impossible. He couldn't even remember how he got to the orphanage in the first place.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm not your owner, remember?" He finally lifted the cat up from his lap and put him to the floor.

_This guy is so annoying. Are you allergic to any type of interaction? What a nuisance_. That was Ten. He didn't like how the human in front of him was so excellent at keeping distance from him, but he couldn't do anything at the moment. He needed to behave. Otherwise, Winwin will kick him out. He didn't want any more epic failure for the day. Plus, he's running out of energy.

"Now let's prepare your food so you can go because I have no plans on keeping you." the taller male spoke while rummaging to the grocery bags.

"Good thing I always see Jeno and Kun feeding their cats on their front yard every morning." he mentioned and Ten tried to study his face.

"Right... and that Lucas is always there. Every damn time." Winwin's facial expression turned bitter.

_Oh, now he looks upset_. Wanting to know why the guy suddenly acted strange, Ten tried to look through him for the second time. He wanted to know what exactly was going through his mind but to his luck, he failed again.

What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Is he really a human? The questions were bugging Ten's mind. He needed to know the reason why his telepathy didn't work.

"I really don't get how the fuck is that Lucas so close with Kun already. Heck, that guy moved here just a month ago." Winwin scratched his head as he groans in frustration.

Ten's lips formed a smirk. Hearing that single thought from Winwin, he could already tell that this guy was jealous. Maybe Lucas is someone Winwin really hates or Kun is someone that Winwin likes. It could be both.

_I got an idea_. Ten mused while pretending to be interested to the cat food Winwin had got him. He watched as the taller guy flops down on the couch, looking exhausted and sleepy.

A few more moments later, Winwin stood up. "Fine, stay there for now. Do whatever you want but don't poop, okay? I'm too tired to clean up your mess. I'm going to send you to a pet shelter first thing tomorrow." Winwin yawned, as he walks up to his room.

Ten felt curious. He did one last stretch before deciding to transform back to his human form. He reached down and put the bowl away.

He carefully tiptoed his way upstairs in order not to get caught. When he reached the second floor, he saw Winwin entered his room, leaving it a bit open enough for him to peep in. He stood outside the room and cautiously peeked in.

And there, he saw the taller male quickly stripping off his clothes. Winwin unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to his bed, exposing his naked upper body which made Ten anxiously swallowed the lump slowly forming in his throat.

Winwin stepped inside his bathroom and opened the shower to warm up the water first. He then stepped out again and stoop up in front of his full-length mirror. Undeniably hot, Ten realized. He doesn't have much muscle but his body in perfectly toned.

_He looked delicious_, Ten smiled to himself. A few more seconds later, he saw the taller male unzipped his pants, revealing his boxers. His length quite poking from the inside of the material clothing.

_Fuck_. Ten was already in distress. He held unto his own member and stroked them slowly. He fucking needed to have him now.

Feeling the warm water running against his skin, Winwin instantly felt good. Whenever he's upset, he takes a quick shower to cool his head off and judging by how upset he was when he remembered about Kun being together with Lucas, he definitely needed this.

However, a sudden feeling of migraine hit him. His vision started to blur, and he began to lose his balance. He tried getting up but the migraine his getting worse every second.

"What the fuck... is this?" he shut his eyes close as he groans in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

_Kun?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!


	3. If Only He Knew

Winwin was obviously caught in surprise when he saw Kun standing right in front of him, stripped. He shut his eyes close and shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination. There's no way Kun would just come into his house, let alone show up in his bathroom wearing absolutely nothing.

Little did he know that it was just Ten, only disguised as the man that his victim likes.

"No, no, no, no fucking way. You're not real. This is just a crazy headache." Winwin tried to convince himself.

However, Ten is quite insistent.

"Not real? Really?" Ten said in a seductive voice, sneaking a pair of arms around Winwin's waist, getting soaked as well in the process. The taller male's heart raced faster.

_Holy fuck, this is real_. He thought as he tries his best to hold back a moan as Ten's hand travelled further to his back. The gaps between their bodies were slowly disappearing.

"Wait, Kun. This isn't right—I'm confused... I—" Winwin tried to protest but he was suddenly caught in surprise when he felt a pair of lips landed to his own.

"You're getting hard." Ten commented.

Winwin looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on, let me help you out just once." Ten reached up and whispered, planting a kiss on the taller male's cheeks afterwards.

_Damn, he tastes different_. Ten suddenly realized. It's true that he had kissed countless of lips before during his hunt for victims but Winwin's lips tasted incredible. Something indescribable, he thought. He couldn't form any words to describe it, all he knew is that it made him want to taste this gorgeous tall guy in front of him even more.

Winwin didn't know why he couldn't resist him. He's obviously taller than him and breaking away from his grip would be so easy. The problem is there's something about Ten that seems impenetrable. "Fine... " he finally said, although hesitation was still painted on his face.

"Great!"

And with that, jumped on him and connected their lips together. Both their dicks were rubbing against each other as the warm water hit their skin. Ten rubbed harder. Hunger for both energy and pleasure are already taking over him. He grabbed the taller male's hair closer, sucking and licking his lips at the same time.

"You're so hot, baby." Ten mumbled in between kisses.

"No, you're hotter. Gosh, you have no idea how long I was waiting for this moment." Winwin replied.  
Ten pulled away for a moment and knelt. Winwin watched him in daze as he settles between his legs.

"You like it, don't you?" Ten spoked in such a seductive tone. He planted kisses on the taller male's thighs and started pumping the latter's dick.

Even without speaking, Winwin's expression says it all. A pinch of satisfaction flowing over Ten's body every time he feels Winwin's dick harden in each pump and in each rub against the sensitive skin on the tip.

And there, Winwin's head involuntarily leaned back when he felt the smaller male's tongue reach the tip of his hardness. "Augh, fuck..." he let out a quiet but very deep groan as he looks at the guy in front bof him with hooded eyes.

"Shit." Winwin tried his best to contain his moans, but the guy in front of him is just so good at sucking him. After a while worth of teasing, Ten finally took him to his mouth. Their eyes fixated on each other, not breaking eye contact even for just a second.

"Babe, you taste so ficking good." Ten mumbled in between pumps against his mouth, sending vibrations against Winwin's erection in which the latter just couldn't help but moan louder on.

"Ah, shit..." Winwin reached out for Ten's hair, burying himself further down into the guy's mouth until he reaches the back of his throat, then pulling him out and burying himself inside again, bobbing Ten's head back and forth. Ten can tell that the guy was enjoying himself inside his mouth.

"Fuck!"

After a short while, Winwin came and Ten gladly took all of his juices. The latter pulled back, slightly scraping his teeth against the skin of Winwin's dick, which made the taller male let out a loud groan again.

"You..." It's Winwin's turn to be aggressive now. He was obviously getting impatient from all this guy has been doing to him.

He pulled Ten to stand up. His pair of big, slim hands smacked and landed on Ten's ass. The smaller male whimpered both in pain and pleasure. This was what he wanted and now he's getting it.

Winwin's hand traveled down from Ten's ass to his legs, lifting the latter up and wrapping his legs around him. He turned around so Ten's back would face the wall. He grinded faster.

"I want you in bed, baby." Ten seductively said. "Fuck me in your bed."

Winwin quickly complied with the request. He turned off his shower and carried Ten outside the bathroom. Ten's tightened his grip around Winwin's neck as both share aggressive kisses with each other. As they reach the bed, they gently pulled away from each other.

"Let me get something first." the taller male paused for a moment to search for a small tube bottle of lube in his drawers. He crawled back to his bed where Ten was waiting. A sly smirk formed in Ten's lips as he watches Winwin get ready.

"I want all of you inside me."

"You're damn gorgeous." Winwin complimented— not to Ten himself, but to the form he's taking in right now which is none other than Kun. He pulled him closer, spreading his legs so he could take a better view.

Ten, now laying on his back with his legs spread out widely in front of Winwin, lets out a beautiful, seductive, and sexy whine. He seriously needs Winwin inside him now. He looked straight at him with eyes full of lust as he wraps his legs around him, the latter's dick poking against his hole. He pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. His hands travelling at the back of the other male's head, gently caressing his hair.

Winwin stuck out his tongue, begging to make an entrance to Ten's mouth. Soon enough, the latter gave in. Their tongues are now fighting for authority in each other's mouth. A few moments later, Winwin moved his kisses to Ten's jaw, leaving small kisses and licking it at the same time. He then moved down, biting his nipple which sends electricity throughout Ten's body.

"Fuck me now." It's more like a command rather than a request. Nevertheless, Winwin just obeyed— he quickly aligned his dick in front of Ten's hole.

And without any warning, he pushed himself fully inside causing the smaller male to scream in both pain and pleasure. The familiar feeling of getting his insides filled drives Ten crazy. Winwin couldn't help but enjoy the view of the beautiful wreck in front of him. He can feel Ten's walls clenching against him. _Fuck, so good_. He then began to move, slowly at first but he began to move faster after each thrust.

"Yes, yes... ah!" Ten lets out a high-pitched cry when Winwin suddenly pushed himself hard against him.

"I want to hear you. Loud, baby. C'mon." Winwin growled into Ten's ears. His thrusts were getting faster and faster. He pulled the smaller male's body against him, trying to close every space as he could. His hands landing on Ten's neglected dick, holding it tight.

"I'm almost there..." he muttered in between thrusts and breaths. "Cum with me, baby." Winwin began pumping Ten's dick like there's no tomorrow, causing the latter to scream even more in pleasure. Ten looked like a mess— a beautiful mess. But of course, in Winwin's eyes, it is Qian Kun that he sees.

Winwin grinded harder and faster against Ten. Both their bodies were tensing until both of their orgasms course through their bodies, screaming together as they reach their climax, their juices bursting out. He collapsed beside Ten. He reached his hand out to wipe the fresh hot tears that has fallen to Ten's cheeks. "Fuck, you're so good." he told him, planting a kiss on the smaller male's lips.

A sly smile crept on Ten's lips. His plan worked.

"Let's go to shower together?" Ten suggested with a knowing smile, thinking of having another round with the taller male and just as Ten expected, it wasn't really hard to persuade the taller male— well, it's obviously because the one he sees is Kun and not Ten, actually.

"Fuck me again." Ten told him before pulling the taller male into the shower room.

"How do you even manage to be this hot?" Winwin groaned, pushing the smaller male against the wall of his shower room while their lips clashing together. The cool water running in their skin helping their skin slide with each other, making the atmosphere even more intense for both of them. "You're making me wanna fuck you again."

"Do it, baby. I'll make you feel so good, you'll beg for more." Ten said, staring directly at the taller male— his eyes filled with lust. His hands travelling down the latter's length again, thumbing the tip hard enough to get Winwin groaning in pleasure while the other hand was playing with his balls.

"Shit— stop fucking teasing me, ugh..."

Ten couldn't help but smile. Winwin's reaction to his touches is priceless. I don’t' know why but he seems different from any of my previous victims. He admits.

_The way he reacts on my touches..._

_...and the way he makes me feel when he does the same to me..._

Winwin leaned down on Ten, licking down his jaw down to his neck. He then nibbled and sucked on Ten's nipples just like what he did a while ago, just as he knew it would drive the latter crazy. His hands found their place on the smaller male's side, sending shivers to the latter. Ten arched his back, throwing his hand around the taller male's head, pulling him as closer as possible.

"Ah... yes, suck them harder, baby." he moaned, pleading to the taller male to suck his nipples even more.

Both of them were getting hard again with all the teasing that they've been doing— especially Winwin, his dick is already painfully hard. He never felt like this before. The pleasure he's feeling was just too overwhelming for him— it's like he didn't wanna stop and he needed to be inside Ten now.

In a swift, he reached out one of Ten's legs and lifted them out, gaining himself even more access to the smaller male's hole.

"Whoa, so impatient." Ten joked, but only to be responded by Winwin's distressed face.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore. I need to get inside you now." the taller male said, flipping Ten over so he'd face the wall.

Winwin's hand landed back on Ten's ass, stretching them out to take a better view of the latter's hole.

"Like what you see?" Ten teased, looking back at Winwin.

"Yeah." the taller male answered, sliding his dick inside without any hesitations which caught Ten off-guards.

"Fuck!"

"You're so tight, baby." Winwin began to thrust— slowly then getting faster every second as Ten was already bouncing against him.

Loud moans and screams filled the whole shower room. It was a good thing the whole apartment was soundproof, or their neighbors would be complaining about them by now.

Of course, Winwin didn't want to be only one feeling good. He then reached his hand out in front of Ten and grabbed his, again, neglected dick. Just like his thrusts, he began stroking them slowly until his phase becomes faster— fast enough so the smaller male could keep up with him.

"I'm almost there..." said Winwin.

"Me too, let's cum together, babe."

After a few more thrusts, they both finally came. They pulled away from each other and stayed still for a while, trying to catch their breath and to wash up as well. Winwin felt like his energy had been drained. Nevertheless, he shrugged and thought it was normal. What matters more for him is that he finally got the chance to be with the person he likes, Qian Kun.

If only he knew.

Winwin was the first one to step out the shower room. It's as if everything that just happened was normal or was he just too tired? Too tired to even question why his crush was there in the first place.


	4. Intuition and Sensitivity

Winwin woke up feeling strange. The room was normally cold but this time, it was unexpectedly warm and cozy. He sat up and looked around. There's that headache again, he squeezed his eyes shut as he begins massaging his temples.

Where's Kun?" he questioned himself.

_That was weird. Was it just a dream?_ He stood up. His bed was a total mess. He turned around to look at his full length mirror and check on himself. Something is odd. Nevertheless, he gave himself a light slap on both of his cheeks. Maybe that will wake him up.

"Maybe I should talk to Kun." he told himself before returning to his normal routine.

He went downstairs only to be greeted by the cat he saw yesterday. "Oh... you're still here." he muttered.

He was referring to Ten, the cat.

Ten chose to stay. He admits, he's never done this before and now it's totally bothering him. He tried to convince himself that staying was just due to curiousity— that he wanted to know how would his victim react after all that's happened but no, it was because he knew Winwin was special. He knew deep down inside him that he and Winwin had something in common.

"Alright, I should go ask Jeno if he knows the way to the cat shelter." Ten's train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard Winwin spoke again.

_Cat shelter? Are you kidding me?_ He was about to protest but it was too late. Winwin had already picked him up and marched straight out of the house.

Ten was absolutely annoyed. He can't let Winwin send him to the cat shelter. That would be utter stupid and useless. What he needed was a way to stay with Winwin.

But how would he do that?

"Good morning, Win! Anything I could help you with?"

Before Ten knew it, they're already in front of Kun's dorm and Winwin was already talking with none other than the guy he imitated last night.

"Uhm... yeah. I just need to ask you about something..." Winwin couldn't form his words. Every time Kun is around, he just gets too nervous and shy.

"Oh, wow. That's a very cute cat you have there." Kun suddenly commented, making Winwin lose all his focus on what he really wanted to ask. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's not. I just found him... on the streets yesterday. I wanted to bring him to the cat shelter but.. I don't know where so... maybe I could ask Jeno if he knew since he has... like, three cats." Winwin responded nervously.

"I see. Wait, I'm gonna call Jeno. Do you wanna come inside?" Kun offered, but Winwin declined. "Uh... no, thanks. I can wait here."

The truth is the main reason why he went here was to ask Kun about what happened. If only he knew that the one he should be asking is not Kun but the cat he's holding, he'd probably be surprised. "Actually, Kun... I have something to tell you."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Kun, who was about to enter the house, paused for a moment.

"About last night..." He was hesitant. He had no idea why it didn't seem right asking Kun about what happened.

However, Winwin—as well as Ten, were caught in surprised when Kun suddenly answered. "Oh, yeah. Jeno told me you saw him picking up a stray cat yesterday so I spent all night lecturing him about it. It kind of made me feel bad towards Renjun and Chenle though. They had to stay up all night listening to my lectures even though they did nothing wrong." Kun mentioned as he lets out a gentle laugh, which he always do.

"Wait, so you mean... you were here? In your house? All night?" Winwin was confused. If Kun stayed up all night lecturing his dormmates, then who was the Kun that he spent a night with?

That question suddenly haunted him. He tried convincing himself as if everything was just a result of his wild imagination and long term pining on his neighbor but no, he look down on the cat he was holding and sensed something unusual.

_What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this cat has something to do with what happened yesterday? Damn it, whatever. This may just be a stupid hunch but I want to find out._ He told himself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Winwin whispered and Ten wasn't really sure what he meant with that. "You know what, nevermind. I forgot I have something to do. See you later, okay?" he suddenly told Kun before marching back to his house, leaving the latter confused.

"Okay?"

Winwin quickly returned to his home and gently put Ten down on the couch. "Maybe I'll just keep you around for a while." he told the cat. _That was close. Stupid human._ Ten felt relieved for a moment. Getting sent to a cat shelter would be the most hilarious and embarrassing moment in his life.

Meanwhile, confusion flooded Winwin's mind as he recalls what Kun said earlier. He knew it wasn't a dream because he felt it and the evident mess in his room was enough to say all of it was real.

Something's definitely strange, and now that he thought about it, his life has never really been normal. Growing up, he always felt like he has something that normal people doesn't have. Like a stronger intuition and sensitivity. He suddenly remembered that one time in middle school when one of his classmates lost his wallet. Their homeroom teacher nearly made them squat outside their room for an hour because no one wanted to admit they took it. Until he looked at one of the room bullies straight into his eyes and found out it was him who took the wallet. Eventually he told their teacher and proved that he was right. He didn't have any idea how he knew about it, it just happened. That incident was just one of the strange moments where he felt like his intuition is correct and now, he's feeling it again.

"Shit, I'm late." he said as he rushes upstairs to properly get dressed. He was too preoccupied with the strange things happening to him that he almost forgot about work.

"I'm fucking late. Yuta's gonna kill me." he said as he goes straight out of his house, leaving Ten alone.

The day passed by like a blur.

"Oh, you're still here." That was the first thing that came out from Winwin's mouth as he arrives. It's good thing Ten managed to transform back into a cat before Winwin arrived. He knew he needed to keep this kind of disguise for a while. It might be an extremely stupid idea but this is the only way Ten could possibly think of, especially now that he knew most of his powers weren't working on Winwin.

"I brought you some food, but this doesn't mean I'm adopting you. Okay?" the taller male said, pouring a small bowl with wet cat food while Ten hissed in disgust. Wet cat food are the worst. For him, they look like poop. _Dry food are better, at least they look like mini-choco sponge._ He thought.

"Augh, shit. Here's goes my headache again." Ten heard the taller male complained. "Maybe I should get some sleep." he added, before going upstairs.

Another idea sprung into Ten's mind. He realized he liked it the most whenever Winwin mentions about his headaches. He knew that more headache means more opportunity to score with the taller male.

However, the only thing that Ten didn't know at the moment is that Winwin was actually faking it. He believed that him bringing the cat into his home and the migraine he felt last night was not conincidencial. I need to find out what you really are. That was all that Winwin can think of at the moment.

And as planned, Winwin laid down on his bed and pretended to sleep. A more minutes later, he heard his door creaked as if someone just entered. He decided to close his eyes and stay still, trying his best not to get caught.

"Baby..." There's that voice again and it definitely belonged to Kun, but Winwin knew right away that it's impossible. Someone's must've pretended to be him.

The question is why? That's what he needed to find out.

He felt the bed moved, as if someone had laid down beside him as well. He felt a hand landed on his back, gently caressing it. It sent him shivers throughout his body.

"I want you, Winwin."

He felt the hand travelled towards his chest down to his stomach until it reached his boxers. His heart was racing rapidly. Whatever this guy was doing, it's working. Winwin began to feel hard, but this is not the right time to get horny.

He grabbed his hand and decided to confront him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Winwin furiously said as he turned around, pinning the guy down on his bed while he straddles him. His hands quickly landed on Ten's neck, strangling him.

Ten, who's again disguised as Kun, was obviously caught in surprise. He didn't expect to be found out so easily. Nevertheless, he tried to stay calm and smiled at him instead. "Oh, so already found me out." he just smiled as if he doesn't feel the taller male strangling him.

"I said, who the fucking hell are you?" Winwin was already getting impatient. The thought of someone pretending to be Kun infuriates him even more.

"How dare you..."

"Oh please, stop acting like you didn't like what we did." Ten mocked, adding fuel to the fire. Winwin's eyebrows were almost already intersecting.

"You were so wild last night, babe." Ten added, raising his right hand to touch Winwin's face. "Wanna do it again?" and as expected, Winwin flinched and quickly moved away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled, fuming.

Ten frowned. It's as if he was disappointed by Winwin sudden rejection. "Oh, come on. You're breaking my heart." he sighed.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" the taller male curse. He couldn't help but clench his fist as he glares to Ten.

"What do I want? That's easy."


	5. Deal with the Demon

"I want your body." Ten casually said.

"What?" Winwin was extremely offended— his brows were almost intersecting. _Who the fuck does this person think? Why does he act like I got nothing on him?_ Those were the question hanging in his mind. Aside from being confused about the whole situation, his headache seem to be resurging as well.

_Fuck... my head. It hurts even more than before._ Winwin growled. "What did you do to me?! What did you do to Kun?"

He headache was getting worse and he assumed it was the smaller male's doing. However, Ten just stood there, in front of him, looking at him with such amused face.

Ten just couldn't care less.

"I didn't do anything to your beloved— what's his name again? Kun? Oh yeah, right. Kun." Ten began. "What happened last night, he's totally out of that. Everything that happened last night was between you and me."

Winwin was visibly confused. "You and me? I don't even know you! I don't even recognize your face!" he kept repulsing. "If Kun had nothing to do with what happened to me last night, then why did I... why— he..." he couldn't find the right words.

"Don't be stupid. You really think that Kun from your neighborhood would actually fall in love with you and have sex with you in an instant? Silly." Ten fake-laughed.

"What did you say..." Winwin couldn't help himself but clench his fist not about what Ten had said— he knew that. But what upsets him is that he didn't even have any idea how it happened. Plus, it didn't seem to bother Ten at all. It's like everything about the situation is natural for him— like it wasn't a big deal.

But of course, for Winwin, it is. And he needed an explanation.

"I'm... going to ask you again... who the fuck are you?" Winwin snapped. His patience was already running out. He clenched his fist as his face starts to redden. The tension inside the room is getting worse. The unusual warmth from a while ago was already gone and was replaced with cold, unsettling atmosphere.

"Augh, this is so frustrating. You know what you're the very first victim that actually questioned my identity. But since you already did, allow me to answer your question." Ten gave up. He knew Winwin was a very persistent guy and he just wanted to get everything over with.

"You really wanna know who I am?" Ten continued. He took a few steps towards Winwin, who stepped away in return, making sure he won't let his guard down this time.

"I'm Ten. I'm a demon— a trickster demon, to be specific. Sucking off human energy is what keeps me alive and in order to do that, I need to have at least physical interaction with my victim. However, the most effective way for me is through intercourse— also my favorite." Ten smiled.

"You said it was Kun you slept with last night, right?" the trickster initiated as he lifts up his right hand. Winwin's eyes widened when he suddenly saw Ten transformed and turned into Kun within a snap of his finger. "Well, this explains it. You, you were my victim and I admit, you weren't exactly as friendly as my previous victims. You were very repulsive and in order to get what I need from you, I had to use your weakness. I had to be your weakness."

Winwin took a step back. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Impossible" he muttered.

"You must be wondering how'd I know about you and him. Well, that's easy." Ten shrugged, positioning himself on the certain comfortable spot on an armchair adjacent to Winwin's bed as he returns back to his original form. "Remember the black cat you saw yesterday?"

_I knew it._ Winwin realized. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thinks. "You said I was your victim, but you didn't know about me until the moment you met me... wait! Does that mean..."

"That's right. Originally, that Jeno boy was my victim, but my plan was ruined all thanks to you." Ten rolled his eyes at the confused male. "So I decided to follow you instead. Then you finally took me here and you wouldn't stop blabbering about Kun. So I got curious and I decided to find out. There, easy peasy."

It took a while before everything sink in for Winwin, but despite having Ten to explain everything he wanted to know, he's still confused.

"You... you said you were a demon. So does that mean you're bad? Evil?" Winwin still looked hesitant, as if he needed to be careful with everything he says. Nevertheless, Ten just couldn't help but laugh. That was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard.

"Sweetheart, just because I told you I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil." Ten laughs as he stands up and marches towards Winwin.

The taller male's heartbeat was racing. He wanted to stay away from him but he couldn't move his body. It's like his mind and body were under two different controls. He just watched him.

"Listen, what's evil is often define by what one believes." Ten started to speak. "What's good here can be bad there. What's safe here can be very dangerous there. What's beautiful here can look very hideous there. One's religion's gods can become another religion's demons. It's all up to your beliefs, sweetheart." He continued as he walks.

He stopped right in front of Winwin and looked at him. "I can be good or evil whenever I want, depending on the situation. I can do anything just to get what I want. In yesterday's case, I just needed someone to keep me alive because I was running out of energy and it was originally Jeno. Only you got in my way and I was already desperate so I just chose you... Don't worry, I'll be on my way." He said.

Winwin swallowed down the huge lump forming in his throat before speaking, "You were originally going after Jeno. If I didn't show up, it could still be him. Am I right?" he asked.

Ten nodded, raising an eyebrow to the taller male in the process.

_What if this demon runs out of energy again?_ _That means he could target Jeno again, as well as the others._ He contemplated. He stayed silent for a while before speaking again.

"No way. I won't let you. I won't let you touch them. Kun is a very important person to me, as well as Jeno.. and even Kun's cousins Chenle and Renjun. I may not know how to stop you but I definitely wont let you touch them." Winwin told him.

A deceitful smile was formed on Ten's lips. This was one of the moments he knew he'd be making trade with someone and he knew it would definitely benifit him.

"So you're saying you wanna make a deal with me?" the smaller male suggested.

_A deal with a demon?_ Winwin thought. Never in his life that he had thought he'd be making a deal with someone, let alone a demon. He never really believed that it was real but this time, his mind seem to have changed.

"I won't touch your beloved Kun and the kids. But in return, you're going to give me your body. You'll be my source of energy once mine runs out. You'll be my property. Understand?" Ten demanded.

Winwin never really thought he would literally exchange himself for Kun and the kids' safety but he really just couldn't imagine the image of Ten using their bodies to obtain energy. It was sickening, but he would rather get dirty than the most important persons for him.

"I— I understand."

"I do hope you really understood what you just got yourself into. The energy inside your body is very limited and if you constantly shares it with someone, you're energy will ran out as well." Ten told him.

But Winwin just looked at him as if he's really trying to defend and take responsibility of the decision he just made.

Ten saw how tensed Winwin was and being the demon he is, he leaned closer the taller male's ears and whispered, "... and when your energy ran out, you're going to die."

His heartbeat raced. He heard it right. He's going to die.

"As long as Kun and the others are safe." Winwin defended.

Ten just smiled. "Great." He said and reached out and shook hands with Winwin.

"Hyung..."

Ten heard someone spoke. He opened his eyes and looked around. He's inside a house, a modern one. He's not sure whose house is it though.

He wandered around some more and saw two guys talking but he couldn't recognize them. He looked at them, the one looked like a bunny due to his cute, upturned eyes while the other one just looked cold and mysterious but he couldn't describe the him physically. It's as if no words could describe how beautiful he is.

_But where am I?_ he asked himself.

"You're thinking about him again." he heard the bunny-looking male said to the other guy.

He walked towards them, thinking they could tell him where he is at the moment. He mindlessly waved his hand as he tries to speak with them.

"Excuse me..." Ten excused, but the two guys didn't seem to hear him.

He walked closer to them, making sure he's noticeable enough.

"Hello?" he called out again.

But no one just really seem to hear him. He looked confused. He doesn't have any idea how'd he get to that place. He couldn't recall any memory of travelling or going to that place. He couldn't remember anything.

"It's been three years now, hyung. If he's still alive, he'd surely show himself. He'll find us... he'll find you, hyung." the bunny-looking male spoke again.

But like earlier, the mysterious looking guy just stayed silent.

Ten turned to him and studied his face. He looked lonely. The expression he has on his face certainly tells that he's longing for someone.

_The look on his eyes. He looked lost. I wonder why. _Ten wondered.

Realizing there's no use staying in that place, Ten turned away. He was about to walk away from the two guys when he heard the cold-looking guy spoke.

"I know. It's just that I miss him so much..." he heard the guy said.

Not knowing the reason why, he stopped on his track and took one last look at him.

"I miss Ten so much." the guy said, which made Ten widen his eyes in shock.

Then everything turned black.

_What? A dream?_ Ten opened his eyes only to see Winwin standing beside him with an annoyed face.

"So, how long are you planning on loitering around my house?" Winwin asked, tapping his right foot at the same time.

"Wow, you really have the audacity to ask me that?" Ten asked in return with obvious sarcasm lingering on his tone in every word he speaks.

Winwin heaved out a very deep sigh. He knew there's no use calling out the smaller male. _He's a trickster, Winwin. You can't win against him. You wont make him do something if you're not gonna offer something in return. If that's the case, then never mind._ He thought.

The smaller male must've some telepathic ability as he was able to know that there's something running through Winwin's mind and he really wanted to find out what it is.

Unfortunately, even if Ten—a demon, has that kind of power, he couldn't use it to Winwin. He wasn't sure why but his none of his powers work on Winwin, except for his shape-shifting or metamorphosis ability.

_This guy_, Ten frowned as he adjusts himself on his seat.

Few days have passed and nothing really changed— except for a fact that Ten has been staying at Winwin's house. After all, Winwin is his property now and he has to keep an eye out on him. Same goes to Winwin, he had to make sure Ten goes nowhere near Kun and the others. Even if it means having to live with a mischievous demon like Ten.

"Hey, slave." Ten suddenly called out to Winwin, who's now busy reading some magazines related to mechanical engineering.

"I have a name, in case you forgot." Winwin irritately responded.

"I'm hungry." Ten said.

"No, you're not. You're horny." the taller male rolled his eyes.

For the past few days, Ten has been pestering Winwin into having sex with him. It's not that he's running out of energy, he just wanted to have fun. But to Ten's luck, Winwin is not an easy target.

"How'd you know?" Ten raised an eyebrow on him.

"I'm kinda ultrasensitive, so I just kinda knew it."

"Ultrasensitive? That's sexy." Ten wasn't listening. He stood up and transfered on the other couch where Winwin was resting. His hands wuickly found their way on Winwin's bulge, pressing and cupping them. He leaned towards Winwin's ear and whispered. "Makes me wanna taste you again."

The words that Ten let out were enough to send shivers down the taller male's spine. But when he felt the former's tongue ran down on the side of his neck, he quickly pulled away.

"What the fuck? No!" the taller male refused. "You already took enough energy from me for you to function in two weeks! No, I wont let you touch me again, not unless you're dying."

"Whoa, I didn't realize I missed the part where we agreed that things around run under your terms, not mine." Ten raised his eyebrow at the taller male and gave him a questioning look. "You're my property, in case you forgot." he added. "And I get to decide what I'd do with my property, okay?"

However, Winwin kept on being defiant on everything the demon says. He thought it was unfair— that everything should only run under Ten's terms. It's his house and he's a human after all, so he felt like he needed to speak up for his sake.

"I may be your 'property' but I'm still a human, not a sex toy for you to use whenever you want. I don't know if demons knew this but you need to atleast respect my opinions, too. You can't just use me whenever you please."

And with that, Ten was suddenly left speechless. Winwin must've noticed that the smaller male looked taken a back so he quickly grabbed the opportunity to speak up.

"I only agreed to give my body to you once your energy runs out, and that means I'm the one doing you the favor her." Winwin articulated. "I know you don't like it. I know that you're powerful demon and that I got nothing compared to you. I know I'm not like your any other victims and I just want you to know that I'm not afraid of you. You can kill me if you want, I don't care... I'll still make sure you wont touch Kun and the others though."

It took a few more seconds before Ten could say something. He didn't really know why but he suddenly felt guilty and most of all, hurt.

"I don't kill people." Ten muttered. "That's against my rule."

"Rule?"

"Nevermind, I'm gonna head upstairs. I need sleep." the demon coldly said.

_What's wrong with him?_ Winwin wondered as he watches the smaller male ascend the staircase. The atmosphere suddenly felt weird. His apartment was normally cold due to air conditioning but this time, it was abnormally chilly.

Winwin felt like he must've said something off towards the smaller male. Maybe it was because he judged him too quick just because Ten told him he's a demon? Maybe.

_Sweetheart, just because I told you I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil._

Those words echoed in his ears all so suddenly. He took a deep breath and tried to shake the guilt away but it was useless. "I don't know why I'm doing this but yeah... I feel like I should apologize."

He definitely should.

It wasn't really long before Winwin decided to follow Ten upstairs and apologize. Ten's sudden change of facial expression from their conversation a while ago kept on haunting him. He knew he said something that definitely went overboard, causing the smaller male to react like that. So, he took the initiative to apologize.

_He's not here?_ Winwin realized upon entering his room. He looked around, assuming Ten went somewhere else but it was totally impossible considering Winwin's bedroom is the only room from this floor and nothing else.

He stepped further inside and noticed that the window was open. "Oh my god, where exactly did he go?" Winwin questioned as he scans the window, trying to figure out what direction could Ten have possibly gone.

"Where'd he go?"


	6. A Demon That's Ought To Be Evil

_You can kill me if you want, I don't care._

It only took seconds before those words marked in Ten's mind. The images of Winwin furiously spitting those words towards him kept on flashing back in front of his eyes— those fierce eyes, eyebrows almost intersecting, fist clenching so hard and the obvious disgust in Winwin's tone.

Normally, Ten wouldn't be bothered when someone gets extremely furious at him. Heck, he's a demon. Most of the time, he would just ignore it, say it's just an insignificant thing and give absolutely no fuck about it.

However this time, he didn't know why it bother him so much. Especially when Winwin yelled those words to him. It was kind of hard to admit but yes, it hurt him. It hurt him when he realized that Winwin thinks he's a killer.

A fucking killer.

"Why?" he kept wondering, not even realizing he'd gotten out of Winwin's house using the window. He had no idea where he's supposed to go, so he just jumped off the ground and continued to walk.

_You're a demon, Ten. None of that human said should mean something to you. They're just words— useless, meaningless and baseless words from a mere human. You're not supposed to feel anything. Are you?_ he questioned himself and after a few more blocks away from Winwin's apartment, he mindlessly stopped at his tracks.

He turned to take a look back. Who exactly was he looking back for?

"Excuse me... uhm, hello?" he suddenly heard a voice coming right in front of him. He quickly turned around to see who it was and saw an unfamiliar face. He's a small-looking young boy with golden hair color. His voice was also quite distinct. "Sir, are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Oh... yes, I am." his tone was stern and emotionless that it almost sounded like an automated answer.

But was he really okay? For the first time after a very long time, he didn't really know.

"Are you sure, Sir? You seem nauseous. I can accompany you home if you want, just tell me the address." The young boy offered. Ten felt the boy's hand landed on his shoulder, as though the younger was helping him with his balance. It was a normal act of kindness, but he could really tell the boy was being too insistant.

At normal times, whenever a human randomly approaches him, he would usually go with the flow. After all, it's a free meal. This time, however, Ten didn't like repeating himself.

"I said, I'm okay." he bawled and it was quite strong that he actually hit the boy pretty harsh, causing the latter to get hurt.

Fear and anxiety flooded his mind as he heard the boy yelped in pain. He didn't know what exactly is happening to him. All he knew is that he felt absolutely terrified.

"No! I'm— I... You shouldn't have—" his words were sliced as he speaks. He couldn't say a thing. He just panicked.

_No, don't touch me... I'm afraid I might kill you..._ That's all what he's thinking about and if he's going to be a hundred percent honest, that's also all it took for him to know how severe the effect of Winwin's words to him.

His vision started to blur all of a sudden. A few more seconds later, he heard a menacing voice whispering on him.

_You're ought to be a killer. You were made that way so just accept it. Sooner or later, you'll kill someone. You'll surely do, because deep inside, you're evil._

He didn't know whose voice it was, but it surely left a very disturbing feeling to Ten.

"Renjun!" He heard a familiar, but raging voice from a distance. It was Winwin and he was running out of breath, maybe because he tried to chase after Ten when he found out he was missing. "What did you do?" he fumed.

"Gege, it's fine. It was an accident..." the young boy defended. Ten was obviously stuttering so Renjun tried to explain even before Ten could speak. "I was trying to help..."

"Stay out of this, Renjun. Go back to your Kun-ge's dorm." Winwin ordered, not paying the young boy a single look as he needed to keep an eye out of Ten in case he does something again. "And you, we need to talk."

  
No one dared to talk first when they reached home. The unsettling atmosphere filled the whole room. Ten still looked uneasy while Winwin just kept his head down and his mouth shut.

"We had a deal. You promised to stay away from them as long as I agree to use my body. You promised me that you won't touch them." If there's anybody inside the room that can hear Winwin speaking at that certain moment, they can definitely tell he's restraining himself— that he's holding back his emotions. However, anybody can also tell he's just about to explode— and he did. "We had a deal, Ten! What the fuck happened?" he snapped. His fists were clenching.

Ten's hands were shaking. He still hasn't calm down from what happened earlier and Winwin's rage was just making it worse. He tried to respond, despite having no idea why Winwin was so mad at him. "I don't have any idea about what you're saying."

"You don't? Really?" Obviously, there was a hint of sarcasm in Winwin's tone. "And here I thought demons are extremely clever. Turns out, they don't." he said.

Ten from a few weeks back would deck someone who insults him right away, because it's true. Demons are extremely clever. The level of their knowledge is unmatched compared to normal beings. It's just that— at the moment, Ten was clouded by something he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand why a mere human's word has such power against him because normally, he doesn't give a flying fuck about whatever creature thinks of him. So from the moment he stepped outside the house until he got back in, he was in total dazed and confused mode that almost nothing seem to sink in his mind.

Not until he heard what Winwin just said.

_And here I thought demons are extremely clever. Turns out, they don't_.

Everything about just it just made Ten snap and unbelievably, in an instant, the old Ten came back.

"What did you say?" he growled as he dashes right in front of Winwin, strangling him. The latter felt a sudden shiver as he glowers at him. His eyes were brightly glowing in red and dark red veins were slowly appearing under his eyes.

Winwin had to admit, this is the first time Winwin got scared of Ten for real. He was already struggling to breathe but Ten's grip on his neck wasn't going anywhere near gentle.

_Fuck. He really is a demon._

"Don't ever talk like you know me. You're crossing the line." Ten warned before releasing Winwin. The latter didn't even had the chance to speak and even if he had a chance to do so, he wouldn't be able to say anything because his mind was just full of images of Ten's red eyes.

Heck that was the very first time he actually thought he was dying.

_Maybe I shouldn't push him for now. I know I need to deal with him about Renjun but I almost died tonight. At least, Renjun is safe now though_. He contemplated.

"Do whatever you want, but don't ever cross my fucking line." Ten said again before returning from the dark cold corner of Winwin's apartment.

  
"Listen, hyung... I have something very important to tell you."

An unfamiliar voice came from nowhere. Ten gradually opened his eyes and saw two guys in front of him. He looked around and couldn't recognized the whole place. It's an old house— an old-school Victorian style mansion, and there were paintings everywhere.

"Something important?"

_Again_, he thought. There's that voice again. It's the bunny-looking guy from his previous dream again. He looked at the other one and noticed that he's someone new— a younger looking one, only a bit taller than the latter. His face looks very innocent and his dimples were very distinctive.

"This is about Ten hyung." the younger guy stated.

Once again— just like the first time he had dreamed about them, Ten's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

This was the second time he heard them talking about him. He barely knows them but it seem like they're always talking about him and that's what makes a big question mark inside Ten's mind.

_Why are they always talking about me? Do they know me? Are they even real?_ he kept questioning.

"Jaehyun-ah, how many times did I already tell you? You shouldn't say Ten's name out loud. What if Taeyong hyung hears you?" the bunny-looking male hushed, looking around with caution.

_Jaehyun? Taeyong?_ Their names were extremely familiar. However, no matter how hard Ten tried to recall the names he heard, nothing just seem to come to his mind.

_Why can't I recognize them?_

"I know. It's been three years..." the guy with dimples muttered, only to continue afterwards. "... but I think I already found out where Ten hyung is." he said, causing the bunny-looking guy to change his facial expressions from collected to shocked.

_Three years?_ Ten tried to think back and as he does, he realized that he never really remember anything that's older than three years.

_Who are these people?_

"What? Really?"

"Yes, hyung." the younger responded. "It's Lucas. He already found him. Lucas already found Ten hyung." Jaehyun added, showing a hint of optimism.

_Damn, I think I heard that name before. He suddenly remembered. I swear, I heard that name before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking my story so far! If you do, I encourage leaving some comments 💕 They keep me going!
> 
> Also if you guys want to buy me coffee, it would really mean alot! [Check here!](https://ko-fi.com/theannoyingkitten)


	7. One of a Kind

"Lucas!" he screamed as he opened his eyes.

Despite the rooms unbelievably freezing cold temperature, he found himself sweating so hard. He was dreaming again. It was that strange dream again. Who are those people and why do they wanna find me? he began asking himself again— as if he got the answers to them.

But no, he's definitely clueless.

He sat up and removed his shirt— now soaking wet from all of his sweat. He buried his face on his hands and slowly reached out to massage his temples. His dreams were slowly getting into him and it's stressing the hell out of him.

For the past three years he had been strolling around as a demon, he remembered ever single victim he had but none of them bears the name of Jaehyun, Taeyong or even Lucas. Even if there is, he doesn't really know what exactly do they need from him.

He looked around the room. It was already evening. Silence. There's nothing but silence. It's been a couple off days since their argument happened but he and Winwin still haven't talked to each other yet. Everytime they walk to each other, they would just steadfastly ignore the elephant in the room.

It's not that they don't want to talk to each other. They just don't know how to approach one another. Ten knew sooner or later that his energy will run out and he's actually anxious about it, but the thought of him strangling Winwin right on his neck just can't get off his brain and he's worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself, especially with the menacing voice he heard that still haunts him.

_You're ought to be a killer._

"No!" screamed as he ducks and covers both his ears, looking scared. His heartbeat was racing and it felt like the whole room was getting darker and darker in every second.

"Please leave me alone..." he cried while sitting on the corner of Winwin's bed, hugging both of his knees like a little child.

_Leave me alone, please._

"You okay, Ten?" Thankfully, hearing Winwin's voice seem to pull him out of his hallucinations. He looked at the other side of the room. Sitting on the couch opposite to the bed was Winwin, watching him. He wondered why he didn't notice him.

"Oh..." Stress lines were visible on his face as he massages his temples. "I'm fine..." he mumbled.

The taller male stood up from the couch and walked towards him the side table to pour a glass of water before handing it to him. Ten felt comfortable for a moment. He looked around and noticed that the room had gotten lighter than it was a while ago.

Ten nodded as he takes the glass of water. A pang of guilt hit him when he tried to take a peek on Winwin's face, because he just couldn't look straight at him. Not since the incident where Ten nearly killed him. Winwin took a step back, returning to his previous seat but Ten managed to stop him.

"Why haven't you kick me out? I nearly killed you the other day." he asked, his voice was a little shaky.

Winwin didn't answer him. He just smiled and gently took Ten's hand off him. Hurt and disappointment painted on his face as he watches the taller male turn his back on him. _Great, he hates me now._

Ten wasn't entirely sure why he cared about Winwin ending up hating him. He just knew he'd feel extremely terrible.

Winwin paused on his tracks upon reaching the door, "I just knew I need to keep you. Close, beside me." the taller male stated while Ten raised his head upon hearing it.

Close. Beside him.

_What does that even mean?_

Ten wanted to know what Winwin meant by those words but he's afraid that maybe he reading to much unto it. Maybe what Winwin really meant by those words was he needed to keep an eye on him just in case he does something again, even if unintentionally.

There's no way Winwin would mean it that way. He thought. Now that he thought about it, it's impossible. Why would he be expecting the taller male to do so? Who would want to be stuck with a demon— specifically, a demon who nearly killed you?

Nonetheless, it made Ten smile. All the anxiety and worry he was feeling from moments ago seem to disappear.

"Hey, Ten." Winwin called for the last time before exiting the room. "I cooked some noodles downstairs. Wanna join me?" he offered, standing by the doorway while waiting for Ten's answer.

It made Ten smile. "I'd love to."

  
Winwin has been nice to Ten recently. There weren't any new argument for the past two days. In most time, he'd invite Ten to join him on the dinner and if he's feeling extra nice, he'd even let Ten sleep beside him— literally just sleep though. After all, it was part of their deal. No sex unless necessary. That's how they put it.

Neither of them wanted to admit though— that they're slightly getting used to each other's presense.

Also, Ten agreed to let Winwin do whatever he wants. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal but Winwin somehow weirdly and overly being thankful that Ten lets him to do so despite the fact that he's Ten's property. If he could be extremely honest, he didn't really have an idea what it actually meant from the start. Aside from him letting the demon to literally use his body, he knew nothing else. Based from his imagination, once someone becomes a demon's property, he wouldn't be allowed to go out or even see the sun. He wouldn't be able to interact with anyone from the outside world— that he'd be a complete prisoner. But that's not the case. It was the complete opposite actually. The human male didn't really expect a demon to be this carefree.

_You're crazy, Winwin._ He gave himself a mental slap. Maybe he just reads too much manhwa.

"So, can I ask you something?" It was already Thursday night, and the two of them decided to have dinner together.

"Sure." Ten mumbled as he busies himself on slurping his home-made pasta, which Winwin offered to cook for no absolute reason.

"You never really told me anything about yourself. So I just wanted to know, what exactly does a demon do and why are you alone? Are you the only demon in this planet?" Winwin curiously asked.

It was a question that Ten didn't really expect. He wasn't even expecting the taller male to ask questions in the first place. He admits, this is the very first time someone, let alone a human, has been interested to him.

He thought about what he'll respond to Winwin's question because honestly, he, himself, has no idea. "I'm not really sure because the oldest memory I could ever recall was only from three years ago. Anything older than that, all blank." Ten simply responded.

"Wait, are you saying you have an amnesia?"

"I think so." Ten shrugged, wanting badly to avoid the topic but he couldn't do it because he didn't want to make too obvious for the other male. "And to answer your second question, I also don't know. I've been all around the place for quite a while but I haven't seen a single creature similar to me."

"But... isn't that lonely? Living on your own? Without any friends?" Winwin scratched the side of his neck and furrowed his eyebrows.

"As if you're in any way different from me." Ten rolled his eyes. Trying not to recall a certain dream he had.

"Well, at least I have Kun and the other kids to talk to?" Winwin scoffed but Ten just ignored the latter's remark. "Seriously, you've been alone for three years. I'm pretry sure you're not the only demon out there. I don't know? I just feel it."

"You should at least try to find someone who can be with you like, a side kick? Okay, I know that one's non-sense but yeah, it's non-sense." Winwin bit his tongue, totally regretting how he let his stupid comment escape from his mouth. Ten didn't seem to mind because he stopped paying attention right after the first two sentenses.

"You think I should find them?" Ten suddenly asked, not entirely sure if it was Winwin he's really talking with or himself.

Winwin suddenly stopped upon noticing that Ten was spacing out. He felt something unusual. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but it absolutely has something to do with Ten. His ultrasensitivity must be kicking in. "I... I think so." he muttered.

Nonetheless, he shrugged the feelings away. Even if it's unusual ability telling him that there's something, he decided that ge didn't want to be involved deeper with Ten. It was ridiculous.

He realized that he didn't want their relationship to be more than what they are now. He thought it was enough that they're getting along at the very least. After all, he's planning on proposing another deal— one that doesn't require him giving his body— in replacement of the old one.

"Oh..." Ten who had just brought his mind back to reality looked up from his plate as he hears Winwin speak again. "Anyway, I'll be going out tomorrow. Kun finally texted me back. I asked him yesterday if he's free tomorrow and he said yes so... we're going out." The human male mentioned, suddenly feeling giddy. A cute little smile formed on his lips.

Ten raised his eyebrow, not really believing Winwin had finally gathered some courage to ask the boy he likes. "I didn't know you asked him out." He commented, playing with his fork.

"I did, when we were barely talking to each other the other day." the other male replied. He didn't even notice Ten's change of mood as he was busy imagining what would his date be like.

On the other hand, Ten decided to just ignore him. He bit the insides of his right cheek, focusing on his chopping the remaining pasta on his plate with his fork. _He and that Kun guy? What a pair of losers._ He suddenly felt a weird sensation in his stomach. It was so sickening that he didn't even realize his face was already forming a frown and Winwin noticed it.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" Clueless, the taller male asked him.

"Nothing. I think I ate too much pasta." Ten grunted, standing up from his seat and marching away from the dining table, leaving Winwin alone and clueless.

  
"Damn it. What time does that brat come back? It's so boring when he's not around." Ten wondered, rolling his eyes outof boredom. As discussed, Winwin really did go to a with Kun. The demon wasn't able to see him leave bec the human male left even before he could wake up from his afternoon nap, probably because Winwin knew Ten, being the demon he is, would just throw some shady and sarcastic comments towards him and Kun.

He didn't want to spoil his wonderful mood so he left without saying a word. Plus, it's not that Ten has a say on it anyway.

Scanning the whole room again, he tried to think of other things to do. "Should I hunt?" he mused, only to shake his head a few seconds later. "Nah, I don't think my taste buds will take it." He stood up and stretched his body like cats do. He took a glance of himself at the full-body mirror near the bed. It was only then did he realize that he's actually waiting for Winwin to come back.

_Silly, why would I wait for that brat?_ he scoffed.

But then he couldn't help himself. He bit his lips. He doesn't know what has gotten into him. He's not the type of someone who'll stay at the same place for hours, let alone days but once again, he find himself stuck inside. Winwin's house for no apparent reason.

He knew it wasn't about the deal. Heck, he's a demon. He can have deal with anyone and still go anywhere he wants but instead, he found himself staying.

"I'm only staying because I needed to know something. I need to know why some of my abilities aren't working against him. Yup, that's the original plan." he tried to convince himself.

A few moments later, he heard a noise downstairs. It was a sound of door shrieking. Winwin must be already home, he assumed. An excited smile instantly formed on his lips. He quickly stormed out the room and went downstairs.

Only to see Winwin and Kun.

Kissing.

He didn't like what he felt when his eyes landed on Winwin's lips touching Kun's. He clenched his fist, so hard that his knuckles were almost turning to white. His bit his lips in frustration and anger.

"No one is allowed to touch my property." he hissed.


	8. Disappear

"No one is allowed to touch my property." He said, even louder so that the two males in front of him would notice.

Of course, Winwin jumped and almost cursed in surprised. He quickly pulled away from Kun, who's just as confused as the former. Embarassment clearly visible on both their faces. Kun stood there awkwardly, his head facing the ground. He absolutely had no idea what was going on.

Meanwhile, Winwin spared himself the embarassment and immediately glared at Ten. He was absolutely enraged.

"What the! What are you doing here?" Winwin bawled at Ten. His eyes brows were almost knitted together due to exasperation.

But Ten didn't answer him. Instead, he just crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow at the younger and looked as if he's judging him. He waited for Winwin's explanation about the whole '_kissing_' scene but obviously, his wanted explanation is nowhere near available. The taller male is too busy knitting his eyebrows together towards Ten as he just interrupted a very important moment for the former. Meanwhile, Kun hesitantly raised his hand, "Uh... Winwin? Who... who's he?"

"You dare ask me who I am?" Ten scoffed. He definitely looked offended. The situation wasn't really new to him— getting his identity questioned, but hearing Kun, a person whom he doesn't have any idea except being Winwin's crush, ask him who he is sounded so offensive to him.

_I'm a fucking demon and I'm about to kill you right here, right now._ Ten spoke in his mind, shooting daggers at the very innocent Kun.

However, Winwin didn't have time to think. He gently told Kun to wait for him and abruptly pulled Ten towards the kitchen, "Damn it, Ten! Why'd you have ruin such an important moment for me?" he let out a frustrated yell and shut the other male out before he could even speak. "Stay here, okay? I don't want him to get the wrong idea." he said before leaving.

Once he came back to attend to the person he likes so much, he didn't know what to say. He ended up just uttering a very lame and overused excuse instead, "Actually, Kun— he is my, he is my cousin."

_What a stupid excuse._

He scratched his head due to too much embarassment and as every second passes by that Kun hasn't say something, Winwin prayed that the former would suddenly believe him.

"Oh... wow, I didn't know you have a cousin..." Kun commented, obviously confused judging by his facial expression.

"Yeah... I just met him a week ago. He was... he was around the town and he told me he'll come to visit. I... I forgot to tell you." he lied. Cold sweats trickling down his temple.

At least part of it was true. He just met Ten a week ago. Yeah, only a week has barely passed but Ten is already giving him a major headache.

Awkwardness filled the atmosphere. This isn't what Winwin had imagined. He had practice so many times for this moment— for it to be perfect. In his mind, they'd go straight to his house after watching their date, probably invite him to stay over for dinner, cuddle on the couch while half-watching some stupid shows right after and probably proceed to the sensual part. He wanted his first intimate time with Kun to be romantic but right now, it seem like what happened was the total opposite of what he actually wanted.

"Look, I'm sorry about that." he took Kun's hand and quickly apologized. Relieve took over his body when he felt the former's hand squeeze back. But Kun, being the kind person he always was, gently smiled at him, "It's okay, Winwin... but I think I need to go. The kids are waiting for me." the older male said, wearing an apologetic look as he speaks.

And with that, Kun walked towards the front door and exited— leaving poor Winwin staring regrettably to the door. 

A mix of anger, frustration and annoyance quickly flooded into Winwin's mind right after Kun went out. This was all Ten's fault. If he hadn't showed up, Kun wouldn't feel awkward and leave. Their moment wouldn't have been ruined.

He quickly stormed towards the kitchen where Ten was waiting. The latter looked definitely displeased but Winwin couldn't care less. The only thing revolving inside his mind at the moment was the need to get rid of the trickster. He needed Ten out of his life.

As soon as possible.

He just couldn't take anything anymore.

"This is all your fault." Winwin grumbled, hands clench so hard.

"Excuse me? It's my fault?" Ten repeated, signalling as if he's hurt. "It's my fault that I scared your little Kun away? It's my fault that I caught you? We do have a deal in case you forgot. You're my property now and you will not dare touch anyone or let anyone touch you unless that's me. Are we clear?" the trickster spelled out.

"But that wasn't the deal! I thought we've discussed about this? The deal was I'm going to let you use my body, as long as you left Kun and his family untouched. That's the deal! How many times do we have to get this over with?" Winwin fought back.

"Well, I realized I'm not satisfied with our setup so I'm changing the rules now. No one should touch you, unless it's me. You are my property, Winwin. Mine and only mine. Mine to touch, mine to fuck. Understand?"

Ten knew he was being unreasonable but he didn't want to stop. He wanted Kun away from Winwin as much as possible.

But Winwin was already getting sick of it, "I never wanted to be your property! I never asked for this. My life was quiet and peaceful until you came! Ever since you came, my life had been a mess! Why don't you just disappear? Just disappear already!" he finally said it.

_Disappear_.

Suddenly, a series of memories came rushing in his mind— memories of the first time he opened his eyes when his memories disappeared. He knew nothing. He didn't even know who he was. He had nothing but a tattoo marked on his right wrist.

_Ten_. That's what's written.

Since then, he began going by the name '_Ten_'. Wandering around with no destination, trying his best to survive on his own. He didn't have any idea about his abilities as well back then but as time move swiftly, he began to learn how to use them.

He became powerful. He became more than what he thought he wanted to be. He became more than a demon— a demon that takes lives or grants wishes, a demon that takes or gives, a demon who's good nor bad.

"I never asked for someone like you in my life so please, just disappear already!" Ten's mind snapped back to reality when he heard Winwin yelled to him.

For a moment there, he didn't know what to say or what to even feel. He just simply stood up, face down and walked past the taller male.

He's hurt. He's definitely hurt but he had no idea why. It's like something has triggered a very sensitive side of him. For the first time ever, he realized how much a word could actually hurt him.

He knew he wasn't supposed to feel something like this but he didn't know why he did. It's like this is the first time someone actually, face to face, told him they don't need someone like him in their life— that it's better if he would just disappear.

"Fine." he mumbled, almost inaudible.

Winwin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he heard what Ten said. He never really thought the latter would take his words seriously and actually listen to him. He was actually expecting that Ten would fight him back with the same sassiness he's always had but no, this time, Ten just gave up.

Maybe the one he's talking to is not Ten the trickster, negator, taker or whatever bad demon he was. Maybe he's actually talking to Ten— just Ten, himself, this time. He felt shivers down his spine as he watched Ten with such blank look. Ten did something wrong but he sure knew that he, himself, did something even worse.

"Have fun." That's all what Ten had managed to say before walking out.

And just like that, he was gone. Ten is gone.

Winwin couldn't believe what just happened. Is Ten really out of his life? Is he really gone? What about the deal? What about Kun, Jeno, Renjun and Chenle? Is Ten gonna come after them now? He quickly ran straight to the door and went out. He carefully looked at Kun's house, trying to see if there's anything strange, or Ten-related, happening inside the house.

"Strange. They seem pretty normal."

Winwin heaved out a deep sigh, not sure if it's due to relieve. He should be happy now. He should be celebrating now that the primary source of nuisance in his life is finally gone.

But it was the other way around.

For once, he found himself helplessly looking at all directions, wondering where on the earth did Ten go.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

  
Winwin would be lying if he doesn't say his life had gone easier without the presence of the annoying demon trickster around him. It had been days since his argument with Ten— the argument that led to him telling the demon trickster to disappear, which he did.

It was pretty convenient, he would admit. Nobody loiters around his house anymore, no more annoying naggy side comments from random sides of the house and most of all, no one bothers him to randomly have sex or whatever out of the blue. It's like he's back from his normal life again.

However, Winwin couldn't help himself but feel strange. It's as though something— _or_ _someone_— is missing.

There certainly is.

Good thing working part-time in an automotive repair shop quite serves as a distraction for him. Yuta, one of his friends— more like an acquaintance, was the one who referred him to this job. With this, he wouldn't have the time to think about him— just all these cars that need repairing. Plus he's earning money, which is a good thing.

"Hey Win, are you okay? You look troubled." Yuta, one of his older co-workers asked as he finishes preparing the jack stands. He reached out to get the set of wrenches laying around the working area. He leaned down to the creeper and slowly went under the car he's fixing.

Winwin heaved out a deep sigh. For a moment there, he hesitated whether or not he'll confer this with his colleague. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before sighing again, "I'm fine, Yuta. Thank you for asking."

"You don't sound fine, if you're gonna ask me. C'mon, let's talk about it. Is it about lovelife? Has Kun already turned you down?" Yuta knew about it all— well, mostly. After all, they've worked together long enough for the latter to know about the random happenings in his life.

"It's not about Kun." he rolled his eyes. "And he'll never turn me down. I know Kun likes me, too." he assured, looking up as though he's sure about what he's saying.

"Oh yeah, whatever", Yuta hollers mockingly. "If it's not about Kun, then who?"

Winwin gave up. He knows that no one's gonna be able to stop Yuta at this point so he figured he could just tell him about the Ten situation. After all, he doesn't even have any idea who Ten is and Winwin doesn't have any plan on telling him either.

"Well... it's just that, I have this friend— I mean, not a friend— just someone I know! And... he was practically dying when we met so I kinda let him stay to my house because he literally have no one to help him..." Winwin began, carefully knit-picking every words he says. He didn't want to accidentally blurt out that Ten is some kind of a demon or supernatural being because that would totally freak the hell out of Yuta.

"And? You know, I'm kinda surprised that you let that— someone you know— stay in your house so suddenly, considering you're pretty sensitive about your personal space." Yuta commented, earning an 'I know right?' look from the younger.

"Trust me, even I am surprised at myself sometimes. Anyway, so we kinda had an agreement about me letting him stay and surprisingly, that actually worked out. Even if we're kind of squabbling at most times, we still managed... until a few days ago." Winwin's voice trailed away as he remembers the look on Ten's face when he walked away from him.

"What happened?" Yuta slid back from underneath, giving the younger male a curious look. He rocked the creeper playfully as he waits for Winwin to speak.

"I finally had a moment with Kun so I, of course, didn't waste the chance to get intimate with him and... I might've forgotten about the fact that he was staying in my house at the moment..." the younger explained, his eyebrows starting to intercept unknowingly. "So when Kun and I went to my house, he saw us..."

"He saw the two of you?" Yuta repeated, waiting for Winwin to finish what he was saying.

".... he saw us kissing."

The older male mewled. He was obviously mocking Winwin. "What the— that was messed up, bro." he commented. "So, what was your friend's reaction?"

Winwin stopped for a moment. He remembered those words that Ten told them. He remembered how enraged Ten looked. No one is allowed to touch my property.

Ten's property. Him.

"He... got angry. He didn't like it. He hated it." he said while looking down, eyes trying to focus on the tool box laying beneath is feet. "But so was I. I didn't want Kun to feel uncomfortable so I pulled him to the kitchen and told him to stay there. But it was too late, Kun felt like he needed to leave, even though I didn't want him to go. He still did anyways."

"Awe, man. That's sad." Yuta gave him an apologetic look, only to eventually change his mood afterwards. "But— hey, didn't you say your friend didn't like it when he saw you and Kun kissing? Maybe that friend of yours actually likes you. He just doesn't say it because he's still not aware or he just doesn't want you to kick him out."

"How'd you say so?" Winwin raised an eyebrow at his colleague's hypothesis. There's no way Ten could possibly like him. For Winwin, the demon trickster didn't like it because he didn't like anyone touching his property— and he was Ten's property. "Impossible." he added.

"Nah, look. Let's say I was your friend. If I caught you kissing anyone, I wouldn't really mind. Heck, I could even watch you." Yuta jokingly said, earning a light kick from Sicheng which he shielded with his arms. "That's actually kinda sexy, you know."

Winwin threw a disgusted look at his colleague. "That's impossible. My friend doesn't like anyone aside from himself." he denied, looking away.

"Then why'd he stay with you in the first place? He could've looked for other places to stay if he wanted, but he stayed with you instead. The two of you didn't really know each other well at the first place. That mere fact alone should mean something even if he doesn't like you." Yuta stated.

That's the truth. At random times, he's still puzzled by the fact that Ten chose to stay in his house even if he, a demon, can literally do whatever he wants. Who is he for Ten to stay with? He's just a nobody, another victim after all.

A sudden moment of silence passed between them and with that, Winwin finally realized. There must be something— something that drew him towards Ten. What that something was? He didn't know, but what mattered for him at the moment was he needed to find Ten.

He need him back.

"Oh damn, how am I supposed to ask him if I... already kicked him out." a hint of regret can be seen on the younger's face.

"What? You kicked him out?"

"Yeah..."

"You know what? You're stupid, Win."


	9. Something

Over ages, humans and demi-creatures have learned to co-exist with each other. Though demi-creatures are gifted with extra-ordinary abilities, they were forced to learn how to suppress their powers and lived per normal in order not to oppress the other one. Everybody lived in equality. However, due to the presence of evil, some demi-creatures— particularly demi-demons, learned to use their abilities to take advantage of the other humans. As a consequence of this, demi-creatures were punished and were forced to isolate themselves from the human race.

From then on, the number of demi-creatures living with humans decreased. Demi-creatures started to hide themselves and live behind the shadows until they eventually disappear.

Being as born as a demi-angel, Taeyong sure underwent a lot of restrictions. Growing up, he didn't really feel like he belonged to any other kids out there. He had powers and he was very well-aware of them. As a child, he should be in school— learning how to read and write or play with the sand in a playground or even watch cartoons but no. Instead, he was sent into a prestigious yet mystifying school called _Neo Culture Academy—_ a school for daughters and sons of angels, demon and other demi-creatures.

Upon entering the school, the head administrator noticed a powerful energy coming from Taeyong. That's when they knew he's a special type of demi-angel. He was then put on a special program where the academy collects the students with exceptional abilities to form a special class. That's where he met his friends namely, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Mark and Lucas. Together, they were called '_Senses_'.

Jaehyun's abilies are mainly focused on the enhanced skills such as hearing, seeing, speaking, smelling and other basic _sensory_ skills a certain person has. Doyoung's abilities are more concentrated on _common sense_ or simply, knowledge itself. Meanwhile, Mark is the one in-charged with _sense of humor_. Most of the times, his uses his abilities to cheer a certain person up or to lighten the mood of a certain place. Well, sometimes he's just naturally funny. And of course, a group wouldn't be imperfectly perfect without a downside or simply, a black hole. That's where Lucas is. He's the _nonsense_ part of the group. Not that he's the complete definition of trouble or having no use at all though. Sometimes, he's just so good at complicating things. That's his specialty and it pretty much comes in handy at random times. Nevertheless, his friends still loves him.

Taeyong's abilities focuses mainly on giving directions and authority. Due to this, he's the one in-charge of the _sense of direction_. To put it simply, he's the leader of the group.

They were the most popular group of students back then. Cold, mysterious, powerful and most of all, pretty faces— almost what a stereotypical popular guy should be. Every demi-creatures in the academy wanted to be them, or at least become one of them but sadly, they remained exclusive.

"Wherever you are right now, I hope you're safe."

It sounded more like a prayer— a silent prayer that Taeyong chants every night. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on top of it as he leans down to the glass railings of his room's balcony where he can see the colorful city lights illuminating the night. The view from up there, it's so breath-takingly beautiful. It reminded him of how much Ten liked being into high places. He liked them because it made him feel like he was flying— like he was totally free.

He closed his eyes tried to feel the cold wind gently hit his face. Again, for what seem like the hundredth time, he's thinking about Ten.

The love of his life.

They met during Taeyong's senior year in the academy. Ten was a junior transfer student back then and he was sent straight to the Senses program where Taeyong and his friends were admitted. If he could be really honest, he didn't really wanted to be sent there. Before he moved into the academy, he came from an ordinary school— a school for humans, where someone like him doesn't belong. But that's the good thing, the ordinary school where Ten came from became his feeding ground. He was free to use his powers there and suck off human energy whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted, because obviously, there's no one there as powerful as he is to stop him. That's mainly the reason why Ten hated being in the academy so much— because he can't feed from humans anymore.

Due to Ten's intense dislike towards the academy, most of the students there started to avoid him— too scared to be vented out with Ten's rage. That's when Taeyong's gang came in. Taeyong must've heard the news about that very powerful transfer student that was sent to the same class he's in, causing him to gain interest. From the moment their eyes met, Taeyong realized he's really not like them. He's different.

Apparently, Ten is not just an average demi-creature nor an above average like Taeyong and his gang. It was said that the _evil one_ itself had a romantic entanglement with a mysterious woman and the product of it was Ten. The identity of the woman remained a mystery through the history though. Unfortunately, the administrators failed to find out about it since Ten himself didn't want to talk about it. It was even a struggle to talk to him.

Taeyong knew about it all. At first he didn't really care, why would he care for someone who's obviously stronger than him? Plus, they don't even know each other. However, the more Taeyong resist the urge of him wanting to get to know the guy better, the more he's drawn closer to it.

Until one time, Ten was quietly sitting alone in the academy's cafeteria when Taeyong and the gang showed up in from him. Ten raised his eyebrow, indifferently looking at them and expecting the group to leave as soon as possible, but Taeyong did the opposite instead. He pulled a chair and sat on the other side of the table, opposite to Ten. Eventually, the others joined. Despite of the groups exclusivity, they have decided to include Ten into their group as well. After all, they were in the same class. However, Ten didn't like to be a part of them— he wanted to be alone. He wanted to come back to his old life— when he was still free. He doesn't need any friend.

Taeyong was the persistent one. He kept trying. It was awkward at first and there were alot of dispute. It was only a matter of time that Ten learned to get along with others regardless of his mysterious past.

It didn't take long before Ten and Taeyong's closeness escalated to something even deeper. Their acquaintance became friendship and in just a short period of time, their friendship turned into romance. Despite Ten's mysterious and dark past, Taeyong accepted him and loved him whole-heartedly. It was Ten's first time having someone that cares too much for him and due to this, he learned to return Taeyong's feelings.

From there, their feelings for each began to bloom. Their relationship became unbreakable, or so they thought.

  
"Hyung." It was Lucas, standing by the door that seperates Taeyong's room and his balcony.

Taeyong turned to look at the younger male. "What was it?" He ran his fingers through the metal railings before walking back to his room.

"It's Ten. I think I knew where he is." the younger informed.

Taeyong's eyes lit up like it was the first time. He has been searching for Ten for over three years now. "Is it true? How did you know?"

Lucas smirked, feeling proud of himself. "I saw him when I was visiting one of my human friends."

"Are you sure? Please don't get my hopes up, Lucas." Taeyong pleaded. From the past three years, he had enough disappointment from hoping to find Ten. He didn't want to feel another one again. "You know how long I've been looking and longing for him."

It's true. Taeyong has been yearning for Ten for a long time now and in every second passing by that Ten is not with him, he blames himself.

"I'm pretty sure it was him." Lucas said, scratching his chin. "Would you like to come with me next time?" he offered.

Taeyong nodded, "Absolutely."

  
"Stupid guy." Ten muttered under his breath. He's been walking around everywhere, not knowing where his destination is— as though it wasn't how his life has always been.

A sharp pain suddenly hits his lower abdomen causing him to crumble while walking. Damn it, here we go again... he cursed in his mind. It's the fifth time of the day where he would feel random sharp pain in random parts of his body. That's how it was— when his energy was already running out and hasn't fed himself. It's nearly two weeks and he hasn't found any new person to deceive. Not that he can't though. Ever since he had a taste of Winwin, it's like his body rejects everything he takes in— everything except Winwin's touch makes him sick. What has that guy done to him?

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice. "Hey, are you alright?"

It was Kun, bending down to check if he's alright.

"You're Winwin's cousin, right?" the guy asked, reaching out a hand to help him stand up.

However, Ten slapped his hand away. "Get the fuck away from me! I can handle myself." he growled, standing up though struggling.

Kun watched him with worried face. "Are you sure? Do you want me to call your cousin?" despite Ten being so bitchy towards him, he still offered. What a kind man he is.

"Shut up, he's not my cousin." the trickster still managed to snarl even though he's in pain.

For Ten, seeing Kun's annoyingly innocent face brings all of the memories from his fight with Winwin. He didn't like it. Hence, he continued to walk away— leaving Kun perplexed and confused.

It hasn't been long when Ten suddenly collapsed again and fortunately, Kun was still there. The latter quickly ran towards him.

"Okay, I know you don't like me as a person but let me help you. You're clearly not alright." Kun stated, holding Ten by his shoulder, helping him to get up. Ten attempted to struggle, but to no avail.

"Get... off me... human." those where the trickster's last words before he completely passed out.


	10. Don't Ever Leave Again

"What happened?" those were the words that came out from Winwin's mouth by the moment he saw Kun barged into his house with an unconscious Ten on his back. The younger male rushed towards them to help. "What happened to him?" he asked with worry painted all over his face.

"I saw him leaning down on a vacant bench near the central station while I was on my way back from Injun and Chenle's school. He looked weak and in pain so I asked him if he's okay, but he just shooed me away." Kun answered.

Winwin shook his head. As expected, Ten is not the type of person to swallow his own pride even if he's already struggling. Well, is he even a person?

_Classic Ten..._ he would mumble in his mind as if he knew that this is exactly how the demon trickster was as always or as though he had already known him a very long time ago.

"Should we get him to the hospital?" Kun suggested. Being the kind person he always was, getting Winwin's 'cousin' Ten to feel better is the most important thing for him at the moment— even though he's not even close with the demon trickster and even if the latter hates his guts.

The younger male paused for a brief moment. He knew the real reason why Ten was being like this, and it was because he needs to feed himself with human energy. However, feeding Ten would mean he needs to physically interact with him— an intimate physical interaction. Winwin gulped, throwing Kun who's still looking at the unconscious male worriedly, a quick glance. No, there's no way he's gonna have sex with Ten in front of Kun. Never in a million years.

Winwin tried to press himself towards Ten, hoping just a subtle physical contact would work— that he could transfer the latter the energy he needed even if just a few. "Wake up, idiot." he ordered, speaking in a slightly provocative matter. Knowing Ten, the younger probably thought the former would wake up once he spoke to him in a very annoying way.

It might've been effective though, if Ten isn't completely unconscious— but no, he's totally blacked out at the moment and no one has any idea when would Ten wake up. Based from what Ten told him, once the latter loses all energy and was unable to feed himself, he'll slowly wither away just like a neglected plant— he'll die slow and painful.

_He's not waking up, what should I do?_ Winwin was already internally freaking out. He needed to make a decision.

Once again, he looked at Ten. He didn't know why but his heart twinged just by seeing his unconscious face. The smaller male looked helpless and Winwin felt his heart ache due to that reason.

_If you'll take a closer look, he doesn't really look like a demon... he actually looked more like an angel._ He suddenly realized.

Suddenly, the words from his conversation with Yuta rushed into his mind. _He could've looked for other places to stay but he stayed with you instead..._

And it hit him just right.

Winwin couldn't help himself but to start thinking like it was all his fault— that he was the bad guy all along. He shook his head when he realized all of the things the smaller male had done for him— giving him the company and all the material things he needed in exchange of what? A chance to live?

_Ten didn't want anything from me, he just wanted to live..._ Winwin thought.

Poor Ten.

Without even noticing, his hand traveled up to Ten's cheek— gently caressing it. He couldn't believe he hasn't noticed such beauty before. The younger admired the demon trickster's perfect facial structure— which was probably sculpted by the hand of god. His eyes wandered on his eyes— even though closed, his upturned eyes never failed to make him look like a cat, which added a cute factor to him. Then his nose, his perfect nose— the nose that served as a unique recognition of him, also his asset. Finally, Winwin's eyes along with his finger, wandered to Ten's lips— soft and kissable lips.

The younger gulped, shaking his head afterwards. The way the unconscious male's lips parted a little didn't help Winwin contain himself. He's feeling weird— a good type of weird. He never felt something like this before— he felt warm. He ran one last glance at Ten's overall look.

Maybe it wasn't really a chaos when Ten came to his life. Maybe he was just in-denial.

Over the past few days they've been living together, maybe Winwin had really developed some sort of attachment to Ten. He's just too scared to admit.

He took a deep breath.

"Kun... can you... leave us alone for a while?" not breaking his stare on the unconscious male, he requested.

"Are you sure? He's still unconscious though..." Kun hesitated for a moment. However, he trusts that Winwin knew what exactly he's doing.

"Yeah... I promise, I'll call you when I need help." Winwin assured, looking up at Kun and giving him a reassuring smile.

Kun nodded and slightly patted his shoulder. "Okay, I'll be in my house if you need something."

It took a few more seconds before Kun was totally out. Once again, Winwin gently ran his fingers through the trickster's cheek.

_I think I know what I'm going to do now._ Winwin has finally decided. He lifted the smaller male up and placed him to the couch— their sides leaning against it.

"You may be a demon but for me... you've become my angel. I wish I could've realized it sooner." he mumbled.

The younger male leaned closer to Ten. "I'm sorry." he whispered through his ears, then gently turning his head so he could face him.

And it was a sincere one. Not that half-hearted apologies they kept exchanging each other in the past just for the sake of getting along. This time, Winwin did really apologized. With feelings.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you." he said. Their faces are so close with each other now— so close that their noses are already touching each other's tip.

"I hope you come back to me." and with that, Winwin united his lips together with Ten's, planting a passionate kiss. It wasn't like their previous one, that was more forceful. But this one? It was real. It has feelings.

Winwin's hand traveled to Ten's back holding him closer. "I was a fool... a fool for pushing you away." he whispered as he deepen his kiss.

"Ten... wake up." He pleaded, his eyes full of hope— wishing that the trickster could finally wake up.

But the trickster hasn't moved yet— not even an inch. Winwin's face fell. He knew it was too late and it was all his fault. He kept pushing Ten away— not knowing he's already driving Ten to his end. He knew Ten would die if he wasn't able to feed himself but still, he had the audacity to push him away— after all the things that Ten had done for him.

Seeing Ten still unconscious, hot tears suddenly cornered his eyes. He looked down and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. Ten is gone because of him.

Ten is really gone. Just like that.

Or so he thought.

"I never knew you'd cry for me." someone suddenly spoke.

Winwin looked up with a surprised face. All the regret and guilt he was feeling a while ago was replaced with shock, confusion, relief and most of all, excitement. It was Ten, staring at him with weak, sleepy eyes. "You really fell for me that fast, huh?" he teased— although he's still feeling vulnerable, earning a slight smack on his arm from the younger male.

"What the fuck, Ten?" Winwin's facial expression changed, trying so hard to hide his embarrassment.

Ten smiled and Winwin swore at that moment, he saw not a demon— but an angel's smile. His heart beat rapidly.

The smaller male lifted his hand, reaching over Winwin's face. "You're such a tsundere." he playfully said. Ten stood up and tried to make his way towards the door as the taller male watches him in confusion.

However, Ten hasn't even made it half-way through when he felt a random sharp pain on his abdomen— again, causing him to crumble. Winwin attended to him right away. "Hey... are you alright?" the younger asked, offering his hand to help Ten stand up.

"Yeah... I just need to look for someone to feed from.." Ten answered, ignoring Winwin's offer of help and attempting to stand on his own. The latter was left dazed and confused.

"Where are you going?" the younger asked with a worried face.

"I don't want to cause you anymore trouble... so I'll be on my way." Ten muttered, looking down while grasping at the door knob— afraid to make eye contact with Winwin for every time he looks at him, he remembers those words that came from Winwin's mouth.

Disappear.

Winwin rushed towards Ten, blocking him from exiting the door. "No! You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here. With me." he exclaimed, sounding with full authority.

Ten gave him a perplexed look. "But... I have to feed—"

"—Y-you have me! Use me instead. After all, that's what our deal was, right? Do it with me. Have sex with me instead." Winwin interrupted. He may have sounded desperate, even so, Winwin wanted Ten nowhere but his side.

He may have been an asshole for letting the demon go, but he's not an asshole anymore. Plus, he hated to admit it but he suddenly miss the demon's touch.

"Come on, Ten... use my body." he softly said, walking towards the demon trickster— wrapping his arms around him.

"I was wrong. I shouldn't have told you to disappear. I shouldn't have let you go." he added, hands placing on the smaller male's cheeks and resting his forehead right on top of his head.

"Alright then..." Ten gave in, pulling Winwin closer— smiling as he plants a deep, passionate kiss on the taller male's lips.

  
It wasn't like something they've done before— no illusions involved, no blackmailing involved. Just them. The two of them, moving against each other, following the rhythm of each other's bodies.

Winwin pushed the smaller male deeper on the couch. His hand crawled down to Ten's clothed thighs, spreading them as he kneels down, pushing himself between them. A warm feeling slowly surrounding the atmosphere.Ten wandered his hands up the taller male's back, moaning as Winwin plants playful kisses all over his face down to his neck.

And together, they grinded— enjoying the pleasure presented by each other's friction.

"Oh..." the smaller male moaned, feeling his erection getting hard. Although it was barely two weeks ago— which hasn't really been long— since he had done it with someone, it felt like good.

And it was all because it's Winwin. He only wanted Winwin.

"Winwin..." Ten grinded himself harder.

Winwin was already getting hard as well but he wanted to take his time. He slowly pressed his thumb on the smaller male's side, burying him deeper as possible on the couch. He deepened the kiss, wet tongue slowly running a line against Ten's lips— gently asking for entrance.

Ten was more than happy to let Winwin's tongue in and just as Winwin's tongue was already deep inside Ten's mouth, the latter began to suck it— bobbing his head back and fourth. It was a different kind of pleasure. The taste of each other's sweet mouths was a new level of pleasure for them.

Ten broke apart from the kiss and Winwin watched him with lusty eyes as he bends down to reach over the latter's pants. Like the expert he was, he quickly unbuckled them— revealing Winwin's boxer, exposing his huge bulge.

_Angry_, as what Ten would describe.

The trickster easily located the hole located at Winwin's boxers, pushing his hand in and grabbing the latter's already hard dick. He pumped slowly then faster after each push, making Winwin quiver at the strange sensation he's feeling.

It wasn't good, because good would be an understatement. It was smashing. It was phenomenal. It was a feeling that Winwin had never felt before and he'll make sure he won't forget everything about it. _Fuck butterflies, those have to be hummingbirds. At full speed._

"Augh, fuck Ten!" those were all what the taller male managed to say when Ten lowered himself and suddenly sucked Winwin's dick until it reached the back of his throat, without any warning.

Ten looked straight up to the struggling male— struggling with the pleasure he's currently giving. It was an undeniable fact that he enjoyed watching him— moaning and cursing every time he pushed the tip of his tongue on the tiny slit on Winwin's tip.

"Shit.. you're so good, baby.. augh.." the taller male breathed. Winwin was already mad crazy. He couldn't take it any longer. "So good, Ten."

And in a swift, Winwin reverted their position. Ten is laying down on his back against the couch again. Their eyes are full of lust for each other.

"My turn..." Winwin told him and Ten couldn't wait any longer. He let Winwin undress him, even tore his shirt apart because the taller male was too impatient.

"Let me have my taste." Winwin said, as he started nibbling Ten's nipples, sucking it in the process.

Ten couldn't help himself but let out a moan. The pain and pleasure from his chest is just too much to handle. He started to unbuckle his own pants and then removing his underwear. Winwin continued playing with his nipples.

"Fuck..." he held his neglected cock and started pumping while Winwin's hand traveled to his hole. He screamed when the taller male pushed one finger inside.

"Ah! Damn it!"

But pain always turns into pleasure. The pain that Ten felt was quickly replaced with different kind of sensual gratification. Winwin noticed Ten's facial expression eased off and he smirked at the thought of how much pleasure he's bringing to him. Gently, he added another finger and began scissoring the smaller male's insides.

"Fuck, you're so wet..." Winwin commented, momentarily removing his finger inside to massage its ring and then returning it right after.

Moans and screams escaped Ten's mouth as he continues pumping his fingers inside him.

It felt even more good— even more good as he fucks back to the taller male's fingers. After a few moments, Ten reached out and grabbed Winwin's cock, desperate to return all the indulgence the latter was giving him.

"I... need you... now." Ten struggled to say as the phase was getting faster. He felt like he's going to explode.

And so, Winwin wasted no time. He quickly grabbed Ten and positioned himself in between. The latter spread his legs wider, giving the taller male more access. Again, he screamed in both pain and pleasure as he felt Winwin's length entered his hole.

It felt like the first time again— a different one.

"You're so good... so good for me." Winwin whispered in between thrust, grabbing Ten's head and planting a lustful kiss on his lips. He loved this feeling. He didn't exactly knew what he's really feeling towards Ten but right now, he loved being with him.

And so does Ten.

Seconds became minutes, and those minutes they were fucking turned into precious, memorable moments. In each thrust, Ten's strength slowly came back.

"Win... I'm gonna cum..." Ten mumbled in between moans.

"Then let's do it together baby..." Winwin said back.

Thrust again. A harder one.

"Cum inside me, Win. I need you to fill me." Ten requested, biting his lips which made him sexier in Winwin's eyes.

One after another.

Together, they came down from their climax— breathless, but in such a state of euphoria. Ten turned to his side where Winwin laid down. His eyes wandered to the taller male's sweat glistening body. A smile graced his lips as he watched him catch his breath.

"Hey... don't ever leave this house again. You got it?" Winwin suddenly told him.

And that just made him smile even more.

  
Winwin woke up with an unfamiliar numb feeling from his right biceps extending up to his forearms. Despite being fully naked in a cold room temperature, he felt warm. He looked down to his side and saw a sleeping Ten pillowing his arm. He suddenly panicked at the realization that he's sharing the bed with the demon— and they're completely naked. Moments from their yesterday's intimacy flashed flood to his mind which made him blush instantly. Nevertheless, a smile still immediately formed on his lips as he remembers how good it was— how he didn't held back and so did Ten.

A sleeping Ten wrapped around his arms, how good could that be? He smiled once more as he stares to the sleeping figure beside him. Ten's hands where curled into tiny fists— just like a baby. He thought the smaller male was so damn cute, especially when he's asleep, that he couldn't even look away.

He didn't know when it started but the time when he'll just get fond of the smaller male is getting often. No, he doesn't like him— at least, not yet. That's just how he felt. Nothing near than love, because love is just too ridiculous for him. But he surely feels something towards him, a very unexplainable feeling.

_Wow, this is the first time I've seen his sleeping face this close— extra close._ Winwin thought.

A few more moments of staring, he involuntarily reached out his free hand to stroke Ten's cheeks as gentle as he could because he didn't want to wake him up. However, just like a cat, Ten can be a light sleeper at times and this is one of the moments where just a few subtle movements can already wake him up. His eyes fluttered open by the moment Winwin's hand came in contact with his cheeks, causing the latter to almost jumped out in surprise.

"What are you doing?" the demon trickster asked, a mockingly cute smile showing off his face although still half-asleep.

Winwin looked away in full embarrassment. Ten just caught him doing some subtle moves on him and he didn't know how he would defend himself once the former starts teasing him with that.

"Nothing." he muttered shyly as he avoids the trickster's gaze while the latter just shrugged.

His eyes suddenly widened when he felt the smaller male scooped a little closer towards him, snuggling and wrapping its arms around him. His face almost turned a bright shade of red as he feels a certain something poked his thighs and obviously, Ten did that on purpose.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me." he tried to shake the trickster away.

However, Ten couldn't care less. He's stubborn— as always, especially when he's having fun.

"Shut up. It's more comfortable this way." Ten shushed, wrapping his arms tighter on Winwin's very slim figure.

The taller male squeezed his eyes shut. His nearing his edge right now. Only a few more teasing from the teaser and he surely wont be able to hold it any longer. "T... Ten..." he stuttered, finding it hard to focus on what he's about to say because he kept feeling the trickster's manhood sticking on him.

"What?" However, Ten just acted innocent— driving the taller male crazier.

"S... stop. You... you're..." he muttered, curling his fist. He just couldn't say it.

Until he just lose his control.

All of a sudden, he got up and flipped over so he could pin Ten down. His legs were on the side of the latter's legs. He held the Ten's hands on both sides, caging him.

"I said, stop." he said with his dead blank eyes staring at the smaller male. The latter tried to resist— to break free but he couldn't.

How the fuck couldn't a demon trickster like him break free from a human's grip? That'll be another mystery for him— a mystery he's not sure if he'll be able to uncover or not. Nevertheless, he's willing to find out— as long as he's with him.

"Why? Am I making you hard right now?" Ten being the annoying trickster he always was, he teased the taller male even more. He carefully lifted one of his legs and wrapped it on Winwin's body, creating another skin-to-skin contact.

Winwin didn't even move an inch. His eyes are still locked on Ten's. It's like he's just waiting for the smaller male to do something before he attacks. Ten bit his lips as he starts grinding on Winwin's dick, creating another friction between their hard members.

That's it. Winwin snapped.

"You like i—" Ten's words were interrupted when the taller male pressed his lips against his, kissing— more like eating him like there's no tomorrow. Not that he didn't like it though. In fact, he liked it so much. He stuck out his tongue, begging for an entrance to Winwin's hot mouth, which the latter just let him do so. He roamed his tongue inside, savoring the taste of the taller male's mouth. Winwin tilted his head, giving the smaller male more access to his mouth.

He gently lifted Ten's legs, sliding his dick against the latter but not really entering his hole. A smirk was formed in Winwin's lips upon seeing the smaller male held his breath— so he knows how to tease now, huh?

"You're getting wilder, huh? I like it." he said in between kisses.

And there, a definitely steamy morning for both of them.


	11. Past is Catching Up

It was weekend and Winwin decided he should come by Kun's house. After all the mess that happened regarding yesterday's incident with Ten, he figured he should at least reassure the guy that everything is fine. Plus, he didn't want to leave Kun hanging.

He's on his way towards the coat rack when Ten gave him a knowing look, "Where are you going?" he asked, eyeing the taller male suspiciously.

He turned to him. "I need to see Kun. I need to explain everything to him." Winwin casually told Ten, grabbing his jacket by the rack and making his way to the door.

Ten was quite taken aback, though not obvious. He felt of disappointment pinching him on his insides. He remembered what he and Winwin did last night, the amount of worry written on the human male's face and the disapproval he showed when Ten tried to runaway and most of all, the warmth they shared. He thought those things meant anything for the human male, but unfortunately, from what it looks like, they don't.

So after all that happened, he still have a thing with Kun. Ten concluded.

"Why? Why do you need to explain him everything? You're not even in a relationship." despite his thought, the trickster still asked. He tilted his head, as though he was wondering. Then he threw a confused look at the taller male.

"C'mon, don't rub it in my face. I know we're not in a relationship... yet, but just wait." he bragged. "You see, when you were gone, I kinda had a chance to get close to him a little and he said he liked me, too. So just wait! I'm telling you, just wait!"

Ten was right. Winwin still has a thing for Kun. Who is he to assume anyway?

_You really thought everything could change in one night, Ten? Plus, why would you hope for something like that?_ He questioned himself.

Winwin looked excited whenever he talks about Kun. However, the taller male should really stop talking about his crush in front of the demon trickster. Why? Because Ten could obviously see it and he absolutely didn't like it. He gritted his teeth, tiny cat fangs appearing as he holds himself back from going feral.

"Really, huh?" that was all Ten managed to say.

The idea of other people touching Winwin annoyed him, but what could he do? He's obviously powerless against Kun when it comes to Winwin's heart.

As if he wanted to win over his heart, he only wanted his energy.

Winwin nodded, while he— he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Have fun." he sarcastically said, not that the taller male care though. He didn't even hear Ten as he already got out of the house when the latter spoke.

  
"So how was your cousin? Is he alright?" Kun asked first thing when Winwin set foot inside his house.

"Yes, he was just tired. Super tired. That's pretty normal. He's always like that." he said, trying to push the idea that Ten passing out wasn't a big deal, which seem to be effective.

Winwin smiled when he saw Chenle and Renjun. They are Kun's younger cousins. They're playing Nintendo switch along with Kun's adoptive brother Jeno. He walked towards them and ruffled their hair one by one.

"Damn it, I almost died! Stop it." that was Renjun. This kid has a bit of a temper but he can be very gentle— at selected times only— while Jeno is more of a sweet one and Chenle is more of a playful one. Their age gaps aren't really huge. In fact, Renjun and Jeno are just four years younger than Kun. Nevertheless, being the gentle guy he always was, Kun still treated them as kids that needed to be taken care of.

They walked passed them and went straight to the kitchen hall to talk. Kun offered to cook something and Winwin just delightfully accepted. The latter sat across the countertop, just watching the older male breathe and just be the beautiful man he is. It was a sweet, quiet and romantic moment yet his heart was beating so fast.

"Hey, would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked out of the blue, breathing out after finally being able to muster all the courage to ask Kun that certain question.

Kun's face lit up when he heard the question. "Where?" he asked with an endearing smile in his face which Winwin likes so much.

Winwin blushed, "Next Saturday maybe? Perhaps we could watch movie? I heard there's a new release this week." he said.

"Sure, I would love to!" Kun happily accepted.

For a while, they talked about a lot of things— things that Winwin made sure aren't Ten related. It felt new to Winwin though, not talking about the trickster even for a brief moment. Not that it was a big deal for him, he just felt that he's been getting involved with Ten too much, which he should not.

"It was really nice talking to you, Win. It's a relief knowing that your cousin is fine now. I was actually planning on cooking him something to eat to make him feel better." said Kun.

"Oh... no need! Don't bother, he's totally fine now." Winwin declined, scratching the back of his head. He knew more than anyone else how fine Ten has already been.

"Speak of cooking something to eat, I need to prepare for our dinner now." the older male mentioned.

"Oh, yeah and Lucas will be joining us, too!" Chenle proudly yelled from the living area while Jeno quickly shoved his hand on the former's mouth.

"Shut up, Lele! You're so loud!" Jeno hushed him.

As far as Winwin knows, Lucas has just moved into the neighborhood recently— maybe a few days before he met Ten. Kun told him that Lucas's family is away and he only live alone. He has friends though, but they all live in far and different places.

Winwin's eyebrows knitted upon hearing the unpleasant name— Lucas. He didn't exactly know the guy but he didn't want to get to know him either. He didn't exactly know why he's super close with them. Why not him instead? Why is he only close to Kun and the kids? However, but if there's one thing he's sure of about Lucas, it'll be the fact that he's always with Kun— not with the kids but with Kun, and he definitely did not like it.

"Uh... thanks Kun, but I think I'll have to pass this time. I need to check on Ten— make sure he hasn't burned my house down yet. He's pretty chaotic when he's sick plus I'm afraid his flu isn't completely gone yet. Maybe next time?" he said, trying hard to make excuses. He didn't really want to see that Lucas guy. He's afraid he would just punch him if he sees him right away.

Meanwhile, Kun didn't have any choice but to agree.

  
"Lucas! You're here!" Renjun looked the happiest when he saw Lucas arrived. He and Jeno ran towards him. It's already dinner time and Winwin has left already.

"Come inside!" Jeno invited him in.

The dinner table has already been set, all thanks to Kun's minions— Chenle, Renjun and Jeno. The three settled on their own respective seats and patiently waited for Kun. Meanwhile, Lucas walked over to the kitchen to see Kun who had just finished preparing the dishes. The food definitely smelled delicious and appetizing.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Lucas offered, snatching the big bowl of soup from Kun's hands and taking it to the dining table where the trio were waiting.

"Thanks, Lucas."

Dinner was chaotic. Renjun and Chenle were bickering about their previous game while Kun was scolding them with his gentle voice in which Lucas can't help but just laugh. The thought of Kun being angry is too funny for him, considering his voice is too kind and the kids will never take him seriously, especially Renjun and Chenle. Meanwhile there's Jeno, asking Kun if he can keep some food for his cats. There were a lot of things going on. It was really a miracle that Kun could still handle them despite them being unruly.

"Food was great, Kun. Thank you so much. You really are a great cook!" Lucas told Kun as soon as he finished his meal, giving the older male a very cheeky smile which the latter likes. "I'll take some cooking lessons so I can cook for all of you in the future!" he added.

Kun bowed humbly at the compliment. "Not really." he smiled shyly. "It's okay, Lucas. You are always welcome to join us. I actually invited Winwin and his cousin to join us. It's such a shame they couldn't come. Win told me Ten's flu isn't gone yet so maybe next time?" he mentioned.

Lucas's facial expression changed when he heard Ten's name. Curiosity took over his body right away.

"Ten? Did you just say Ten?" he asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

"Uh... no? But he sounds so interesting. I can't wait to meet him though!" he lied.

  
It's Friday— almost weekend, Ten woke up with no signs of Winwin on the other side of the bed. He sat up, stretched a bit and lightly scratched his eyes for clearer sight. He suddenly remembered when Winwin told him that he's been working part time in an automotive repair shop for a while now and that his acquaintance was the one who referred him to the job. He left early for work, the trickster thought.

"He'll probably come home late." Ten concluded, standing straight before the window pane.

_Another uneventful day for you today, Ten..._ he thought. He yawned for one last time before deciding to change some clothes. Ever since he came back, his day would only consist of either annoying or making out with Winwin and if the latter was out or unavailable, he would just lock himself inside the apartment— wait for Winwin to come back.

It was like he had already forgotten all of the things he does before he met Winwin. Maybe even forget he's a powerful demon trickster who can do whatever he wants on a whim. Indeed, living together with a human definitely brings wonders to him sometimes.

It's still a mystery though, how Winwin was somehow able to change Ten's way of living in such a short period of time.

Maybe Winwin really is special for him— not just him but even in general. Winwin is definitely special.

"There's that guy again..." his eyebrows automatically knitted together upon seeing Kun outside of his apartment hanging out together with three boys whom he assumed were the kids Winwin was talking about in their past conversations.

However, a certain figure caught his attention— a tall, slightly tanned guy laughing together with the boys. Ten squinted his eyes at them. He didn't know who the guy was but he felt something unusual within his body. His heart began to beat rapidly without him knowing why. He felt uneasy. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"Why is it getting so hard to breathe all of a sudden?" he questioned himself as he clutches to his chest. His knees suddenly felt weak but he remained standing straight.

He raised his head once more and looked towards the group again. To his surprise, he saw the tall tanned guy looking straight at him with a straight face. He tried to move away— hide if possible, but he couldn't even move. It was as if his body has a mind of it's own. Although he's looking at him through the translucent curtain fabrics, the young trickster felt like they're staring directly at each other. Eye to eye, no other barriers between them.

Ten swore at that moment, he felt terrified. He felt like someone from his past just showed up right in front of his eyes.

That was the truth. That person really is someone from his past. He just doesn't have any idea about it.

For now.

Ten lost his memories three years ago and since then, he had been living as anyone— anyone but himself. That's it. He has no idea who he was before those three years. Maybe that's why he felt so terrified. The feeling of the familiarity from someone he doesn't have any idea with at the moment terrifies him. What if that someone isn't exactly a friend of him in the past? What if he, himself, wasn't exactly what he think he is?

He's not entirely sure.

And he doesn't have any plan on finding out until he's ready.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

  
"My roommate is back. He's living with me again." Winwin was the first one to speak. He's currently at work and was talking to Yuta, who's busy tidying up some rusty tools. The latter looked quite surprised. This is one of the few random moments where Winwin, who is a very private person, is the first one to bring up a subject and eventually start a conversation.

And with that, Yuta immediately concluded, this roommate is already interesting.

"And? How did you manage to make up with him?" Yuta asked, turning his attention to his colleague.

The younger lad paused for a moment and then shrugged. He didn't think it through before telling Yuta about the roommate situation. What an idiot, he mentally told himself. "Well, I literally had no idea where the heck he went for the past few days he was gone..." he started off.

If he's being honest, he doesn't exactly know what he wanted and was about to say, but he certainly wanted to talk about Ten with someone.

"So how did you find him if you had no idea where he was?"

"It was Kun who found him and brought him back to my house." Winwin told him. He looked down and fidgeted his fingers. His heart sank when he remembered how weak and helpless the trickster demon was yet he couldn't help but smile either. "It was quite funny though, because Ten seem to hate Kun so much yet Kun didn't seem to mind at all. He's so kind." A smile was automatically formed on his lips as he speaks.

"Ten... so your roommate's name is Ten, huh? Interesting." Yuta gave him a knowing smile which instantly made Winwin regret he took the initiative to speak. He swallowed a huge lump of something forming in his throat. Oops, wrong move... he thought. It was never is plan to let his colleague know anything about his roommate, not even his name. "You know what? Based from what you just said, I'm starting to believe that your roommate really likes you."

Hearing what Yuta just said, Winwin scoffed. "Why the heck would you even say that?"

"Well... first of all, because I'm a genius and second, it's because you're too oblivious! I mean, I'm not sure if something happened between the two of them while you were out somewhere but that would be impossible because you told me that roommate of yours don't know anyone around your neighborhood but you, right? So why would your roommate hate someone he barely even knows?" Yuta elucidated. "Unless... he likes you and you pretty much made it clear to him how much you like Kun. In other words? He's jealous." the boy added.

And for the second time, Winwin just scoffed and looked at him ridiculously. "Ha... you're insane, Yuta."

The older male just shrugged, "I'm not insane. I'm just right, and you're dumb... and in denial."

"Whatever." Winwin rolled his eyes. There's no way Ten would like him. In his mind, it was all because Ten needs his human energy to be alive and not because of some sort of emotional attachment whatsoever. He's only like that because I'm his 'property' and he hates it when somebody touches his property. he kept in his mind.

_A demon can never have feelings with a human. It's unimaginable._

In denial. That's what Yuta called him, which he just found very ridiculous. Why would he be in denial? He doesn't even like Ten. Or does he?

After finishing a couple of workloads, he decided to call it a day. "I'm heading out early. I needed to buy some food stocks for the week. I'll see you tomorrow." he finally said. Though still the subject of amusement, Yuta dismissed him right away.

"Now, what should we have for dinner?" he asked himself as he marches out of the workplace.


	12. Demons Do Fall In Love

"What the actual fuck..." was all Ten managed to say by the moment he saw Winwin returned to his house. The latter was holding a plastic bag full of packed instant noodles as well as canned goods while he just laid lazily on the couch, watching with such judgmental eyes. The trickster couldn't help himself but sigh and shake his head. Seeing the taller male buy and consume such unhealthy set of meals is just too much for him to bear. He'll rot his stomach just by eating the same thing again and again, he bet.

Winwin was walking towards the counter to place the plastic bags when Ten spoke, "Are you serious? You're gonna eat ramen again for tonight? Didn't you just have that yesterday?" he questioned.

"And? What's wrong with that?" the taller male just gave him a blank look.

"That's so unhealthy, ew." Ten commented, emphasizing disgust at the end of his sentence. For once, Ten was thankful he's not required to eat an actual food just to survive. _Good thing that's not how demons feed themselves,_ he thought.

"What do you want me to do? Cook? No, thanks. That's way, way, way more unhealthy than this." Winwin said.

The trickster wasn't entirely sure what the taller male meant with what he said but as he tries to read between each lines he suddenly realized, "Don't tell me you can't cook?"

Winwin gave him an annoyed look, one as if he's been exposed at something pretty embarassing for the very first time. Ten swore at that moment, he wanted to laugh so hard. He had never seen Winwin looked so defeated. It was so funny, he almost tripped.

"So? Can you?" Winwin asked him back, assuming that the tricksters himself can't cook either.

Ten wiped his watery eyes_ (due to laughing so hard)_ and walked over the taller male. "You think I can't cook? Well, just watch and learn." he said, getting the apron hanging on the hook near the fridge and walking towards the counter where Winwin stood up, still looking defeated.

Ten began to prepare the ingredients. He took the bag of instant noodles bought by Winwin and began to open them, separating its seasonings from the noodles itself. Winwin was already sitting at the other side of the counter-top, watching him.

"I thought eating ramen over and over again is unhealthy?" The taller male asked, quite confused.

"Not if your ramen is cooked differently each time you eat it." the demon trickster answered.

After separating the flavoring packets from the noodles, the taller male seem to notice Ten holding a pack of spaghetti sauce. "I saw this while rummaging some stuff when you were out from work. It's a good thing it's not yet expired though." the smaller male said even before Winwin questions him.

On the other hand though, Winwin might've developed a habit of questioning him and everything he does in general. He gave the trickster an imperious look.

"Look. I was bored, okay? You can't just expect me to wait here for you. I need something I can do... at least?" Ten sighed and Winwin just shrugged at him, point taken.

The demon trickster began to boil up the ramen noodles and then strain out the water once the noodles are soft enough. He also prepared some onions and garlic to fry. He then heated up and added the sauce later on to the sauteed onion and garlic, easily blending the taste. Once the food was ready enough, Ten turned off the stove to begin setting up the table. It was easy, and it smelled so good that it made Winwin feel even hungrier.

"I have no idea you can cook. How did you know all about this?" Winwin, now settled on one of the seats on the table, asked. Curiosity hinting in his eyes. He's obviously impressed.

Ten stopped for a brief moment. Now that he think about it, he doesn't really know when or how did he learn cooking— heck, he doesn't even have an idea whom he learned it from.

"I... I don't know." he muttered, not knowing what to say. He suddenly felt uneasy— it's like he's been reminded of something he doesn't want to remember.

Again. Just like what he felt a while ago.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Winwin scoffed at him, unaware of the demon's uneasiness. Who could blame him? He doesn't even have an idea that Ten lost his memories. All the taller male knows is that, Ten is a demon. That's all.

Suddenly, a series of memories flashed back to Ten's mind.

  
"Wow... you're such a great cook, Yong. I wish you could cook for me everyday."

Ten found himself standing, clueless, inside a house with two guys talking in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw himself being one of the two. It's happening again. Those kinds of dream he's having. Only, this time, he's wide awake.

"I will, don't worry. I can also teach you if you want." he heard the other spoke. He squinted his eyes, trying to see his face clearer but no avail.

"Taeyong..." he suddenly spoke, interrupting Winwin from speaking. His heart began to speed up once again. He looked down only to see his hands shaking. A few seconds later, his vision started to blur and an anxious feeling began to take over his body, making him dizzy.

_Taeyong? That kid? You're in love with that kid?_

There goes that haunting voice again.

_Someday you'll regret falling in love with him. Why? Because he'll be the one to kill you, or maybe not? You can always kill him first instead. After all, you two have the same goal. _

His hands travelled up to his ears, covering them. He shut his eyes close and crouched down as he feels himself suddenly growing weak, "Shut up!" he screamed.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ten opened his eyes, seeing a worried face of Winwin in front of him. He couldn't answer, his hands just continued shaking.

"What happened?" the taller male asked, puzzled at the sudden action of the trickster.

Winwin was already beginning to worry. He hasn't seen the smaller male like this before. Why does he looked terrified so suddenly? he wondered. He was supposed to be the scary one, not the other way around.

Ten, a powerful demon trickster, looking so afraid?— That may be the biggest mystery Winwin has ever witnessed in his life... yet.

"Ten..." Winwin called out once more.

Suddenly, a tear escaped the demon's eye.

_I need to find out what's wrong._

  
It was already past seven in the evening when Winwin reached their apartment complex with an exhausted look. Work at the automotive repair shop is getting excessively strenuous and just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, he looked up and instantly saw the person he hated the most just made its way out of Kun's apartment.

"Damn... that Lucas is really going for Kun, huh..." he hissed. His eyebrows are almost intersecting with each other.

He stomped his foot as he marches towards the door of his own apartment, trying his hard to avoid the tall tanned guy. However, to his luck and Lucas having such keen eyes for everything, Winwin failed to go unnoticed.

"Hey, Win!" the tanned guy called out, almost making the former gag from hearing the nickname. "What do you want?" he replied.

Lucas raised his hand in defense. Signalling the other guy to chill out. "Whoa there, chill! I know you have something against me. I am fully aware of the thing between you and Kun, okay? A—and I just want you to know that I'm willing to support whatever's romantically going on between the two of you." the tall tanned guy explained.

Winwin's expression softened as he hears what Lucas had just said. He cleared his throat but said nothing.

"However, the true reason why I'm here in the first place is because I'm looking after someone very important. Not just to me, but for others like me." Lucas continued. There's a hint of hesitation by the tone of his voice. Nevertheless, he knew he shouldn't miss the chance to tell Winwin about his real intentions. Taeyong had been waiting for years already and he couldn't bear to see one of his closest friends suffer.

"I know you're currently living with a demon named Ten, Winwin." Lucas blatantly said, causing the other male to widen his eyes due to shock.

"What? How?" Winwin's voice almost cracked. He didn't know what to say.

A sudden feeling of anxiety invaded the insides of him. How could Lucas possibly know that Ten is a demon? He has seen Lucas even before he met the trickster and he swore he hadn't seen him or dimmed him as a suspiscious one ever since. For him, Lucas is just an annoyingly rich kid who just moved a couple of months ago— also blessed with good looks which he learned to hate so much in the process.

Is he a demon, too? Is he gonna use me to feed himself, too? Those questions were all he can ever think of at the moment.

Lucas gestured his right hand towards Winwin, who moved away quickly at the same moment as though his instincts told him so. "Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I'm here because I need you to ensure that Ten won't go anywhere until Taeyong comes here." the tanned guy informed him.

"Taeyong?" I think I heard that name before. Winwin thought. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tries to recall. "Who's Taeyong?"

Lucas took a moment of hesitation before deciding to speak. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to disclose any more informations to a human." he paused for a brief moment before speaking again. This time, he lowered his voice even more. "but Taeyong, he's someone who's very important to Ten and Ten is someone who's equally important to Taeyong."

Winwin wasn't entirely sure he understood what was going on at the moment. Nevertheless, he has this strong feeling that this, whatever Lucas was saying, is connected from what was worrying the demon trickster for the past few days and that he needed to be extremely cautious of it.

Winwin's train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard Lucas spoke again, "I hope you know what I mean."

_Equally important to each other. So they're lovers? _That's what Winwin concluded per Lucas's statement.

At first, he would admit it's pretty ridiculous. A demon having a lover? He had never thought of the possibility of such thing but if he'd take another moment to think about it, it's not completely impossible. Besides, Lucas meant 'others like them', so it's definitely possible that they're demons, too. Or if not, they're definitely not human.

Plus, maybe demons do fall in love— at least with someone of their own kind.

Winwin took a few moments to think.

"What would I gain from this besides from you not killing me?" Winwin tried to negotiate. The last four words made Lucas cackle.

"Relax. I already told you, I'm not here to harm you. You just need to watch over Ten and fine, if it makes you any better, I'll leave as soon as we get Ten. You, Kun and the other guys can live your life as per normal again. Sounds good?" Lucas said, wearing a warm and reassuring smile to show his sincerity.

It was suspicious but Winwin didn't really see any disadvantages on his side.

"I understand. I'll keep an eye on him." he finally agreed.

And with that, Lucas left.

It wasn't long after his conversation with Lucas that Winwin decided to head home only to notice that Ten is nowhere to be found. He instantly panicked as he remembers the conversation he had with Lucas just a few minutes ago.

He need to make sure Ten wont go missing so suddenly or who knows what Lucas would do to him. He's not even sure what kind of creature that guy is. To his mind, he can be as dangerous as Ten so he needed to be careful.

However, a certain thought couldn't just leave his mind so simply. Ten and Taeyong are important to each other. His insides churned at the thought. He hasn't seen that Taeyong guy but he already felt like choking just at the thought of him being Ten's lover.

_Maybe Ten got all his skills in bed through that guy._ He hypothesized.

"What the fuck, no way!" he exclaimed, with a hint of disgust.

_Wait— why am I disgusted anyway? It's not like I have something against them being together, right?_ He told himself.

"It's actually a good thing. If I could get the two of them back together, I could finally get rid of Ten and live a normal life with Kun." he whispered— again, more to himself.

_Right, I just need to get them back together._ he finalized.

"Ten?" Winwin called out as he makes his way upstairs to his bedroom this time.

Finally, he saw the demon trickster— curled on the floor near the edge of his bed. The first impression that came to Winwin's mind was he looked like a child— a child who's been bullied by a group of ruthless kids. He thought it was cute. However, the taller male could sense something— something that's not good.

He heaved out a deep sigh as he walks towards him, "What's up?" he casually said.

Ten lifted his head and turned to him with swollen eyes. His heart instantly sank at the sight of the demon crying in front of him. He quickly dashed in front of him and held his face, "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong." his questions flooded almost instantly that Ten wasn't even able to answer all of them. Instead, the smaller male just shook his head.

"Calm down, don't cry... I'm here... You can tell me." he cooed. His hands gently landed on Ten's hair, giving him the opportunity to caress it slowly and softly.

Despite the taller male's attempt to give comfort, Ten continued to cry. "I don't know what to do... I can't meet them. I don't want to meet them..." he said, words crumbled at each attempt to let them out. "I need to run away from them..."

Winwin didn't dare to speak. He just let Ten have his moment until he can finally calm down. This is the very first time he saw Ten bawled his eyes out and surely, his heart churned as he didn't have any idea what to do.

Maybe that guy—_Taeyong_— really is important to him.

He hated the feeling of admitting it but that's the truth. Besides, he's nothing more than just a mere human used as a tool for the demon trickster. He's nothing more to him and so is the demon. For him, Ten is just an annoying self-proclaimed demon who appeared out of nowhere.

Again, nothing more and nothing less.

Well, maybe he's beginning to acknowledge the friendship that's slowly building between the two of them, but that's all.

"Hey..." he softly whispered in Ten's ear. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'm here. Whenever you need me, I'll be here." he told him before planting a kiss on the smaller male's forehead, which he meant as reassuring symbol that everything is fine or will be fine.

However, from how Ten looked like at the moment, Winwin's afraid his reassuring gesture was rather ineffective. The silent but worrisome sob of the trickster just continued and it was getting very disturbing for him.

So there he decided that if he's going to keep an eye to Ten, he might as well try to find out what he's really dealing with. He didn't know why but Lucas side just didn't seem too convincing to him. If all of them are close or important to each other, then why is Ten running away from them?

"Ten, tell me. What's wrong?"

For the first time since Winwin stepped into the room, Ten stopped crying. He raised his hand and wiped off the tears from his eyes. The taller male didn't say a word. Instead, he just let him be as he gets himself together.

The room sounded awefully quiet after a few more moments. No one dared to speak. Ten looked down again and Winwin could tell something's coming. He didn't like the way it felt, it's like he's about hear something bad, and it has something to with Ten.

And just as he thought, Ten suddenly spoke.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer..."


	13. Stay Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to make it seem like I'm just making an excuse and I am aware that saying I'm experiencing a lot of stress lately already overused, but it's the truth. I apologize for that. I'm sorry for updating after such a very loooong time.
> 
> But if it makes you feel any better, I've edited all of the past chapters and added more scenes/scenarios(?) on it, in order to make the plot more solid. I already mentioned it in the beginning of the story so if you like, you can reread them.
> 
> Please don't forget that comments are highly appreciated. They actually help me alot to keep myself motivated. So please, tell me what you guys think! Thank you.
> 
> -Kitten🐱

"Ten? What are you doing here?" 

Taeyong took a deep breath and watched Ten, who's seated on the farthest side of his bed, fidget with his bracelet. He was always like that whenever he's upset, the older male noticed. Taeyong sat on the edge of the bed opposite to Ten, wondering what was bothering the younger male this time.

"What happened?" he asked, with calming voice. He glanced at the younger male as the latter pulls out the skull pendant bracelet on his black-colored bracelet made out of braided ropes that were almost falling out.

Now that he'd thought about it, he realized that Ten never really mentioned anything about himself at all, not even where he really came from aside from the ordinary high school that served as his feeding ground. Ever since he came from the academy, Ten has always been the loner-rebellious kid that everyone knows and no dared to talk to him. Although it was a good thing Taeyong and his friends came to his life, Ten never really fully opened up about himself to ther people.

"Yong..." Ten sobbed. "Why do you think we're here? In this special program?" he suddenly asked.

It was understandable for the younger male to ask such question. After all, Ten was only sixteen years old when he was transferred to the academy and no one particularly told him why he needed to stay there.

Good thing Taeyong seem to know better than nothing. Being the demi-angel son of two of the founders of the academy itself, Taeyong's parents made sure to fill him in with basically everything about it.

Taeyong bit the insides of his right cheek, looking as though he was trying to recall a certain lesson his dad once told him. "I'm not entirely sure, but my dad told me that we, Senses, are a very special set of students." he began. He crawled up to Ten's bed and sat closer to him. "Dad said something about this program being a training ground."

"Training ground to what?"

"To fighting and ending the evil one once and for all."

Ten furrowed his brows in confusion. An obvious sign of confusion was visible on his face. He knew nothing when he came to the academy and he pretty much didn't seem to care but hearing what Taeyong just said, it made him anxious.

_The evil one..._

"You may not know it since you came from the human world and you're a total newbie here... but there are stories circulating everywhere about a certain demon who became cultivator of evil..." Taeyong mentioned. "... the demon who spreaded and influenced other demon to do dreadful things to others, causing demons and angels to live separately and to hide from humans."

The amount of discomfort that felt greatly increased but he tried his best to stay impassive. He knew who exactly Taeyong was referring to his statement and he's afraid that once the older male finds out, he'll resent him— just as how he resents that certain individual.

"I want to be the person who will kill the evil one. I want to be the one who will restore the peace all around the world."

"... the evil one." Ten muttered, almost inaudible. He gazed at the older male beside him. His heart suddenly felt heavy seeinh how excited and motivated he is about his goal.

"Ten..." Taeyong reached out and held the younger male's hand. "One day, I'll get rid of all evil beings in this world and when that happens, I want you to be the one who gets to stay beside me." he said, looking straight to his eyes.

"Taeyong..." Ten's voice almost cracked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He knew he can't do that.

"Can you promise to stay beside me forever?"

"I can't..."

  
"Wake up, Ten!"

The demon trickster suddenly jolt awake with cold sweat trickling down his forehead. Beside him was Winwin who seem to be eagerly trying to wake him up with worry painted all over his face.

"Are you okay? I saw you endlessly shuffling on the couch. You didn't look okay so I... thought I should wake you up..." Winwin explained.

_Nightmare..._ he thought, gently massaging his temples. The taller male's hand immediately went to Ten's back, rubbing it gently so the latter would calm down.

"I'm... fine..." Ten lied. He looked around, trying to find a way to change the subject. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost ten o'clock and you've been sleeping for five hours now." Winwin responded.

It was an awkward exchange for both of them and it was all because of the conversation they just had when the demon trickster suddenly announced that cannot stay any longer. The taller male didn't know when was the best tike for him to talk about that matter. He wasn't planning on pressuring Ten about it but worry was slowly clouding his mind. He cannot get his mind off it.

So he decided to just bring it up, "About your sudden announcement... do you really think you cannot stay here any longer?" he asked.

Though remaining silent, Ten confirmed it by simply nodding.

"Why? Why so sudden? I thought we had a deal?" Winwin contradicted.

"If you're worrying about your friends, then you don't have to. I wont hurt them or touch them. I need to disappear from this place as soon as possible."

"But why? I don't understand, Ten. Tell me."

If Winwin could be honest, he's not really worrying about what could Ten do to his friends once he leaves. He could feel it. He could feel that Ten has no intention on hurting them. However, the one he's really worried about is Lucas.

Unlike Ten, he doesn't really know what kind of person Lucas is and even if he sees him everytime hanging out with his friends, he's not entirely sure if all of those were real or just acting. What if Lucas his worse than Ten? He's not sure how would he be able to handle that.

That's why for the mean time, he's willing to do anything just to make sure that Ten stays beside him.

"Tell me what's going on, Ten." he pleaded.

"You don't understand..." Ten refused to tell him.

"Then make me understand! Stop being unfair, Ten. I already told you, I'm a person. I deserve to know what's going on around me." Winwin suddenly snapped.

"Winwin..."

"Ten, please. You can't just show up out of nowhere only to just suddenly disappear on me. You can't do that. I can feel you're running away from something, but you don't have to be afraid. I trust you. I trust that you can do it. So please, don't run away."

Winwin was right, Ten realized. He spent the past three years running away from a past that he couldn't even remember. He spent three years not bothering to know where he really came from. He spent three years doing what he wants, but it seems like fate itself has already catched up to him, bringing his memories little by little. Fate itself brought him to meet Winwin. Fate itself decided, through Winwin, to tell him not to runaway. Most of all, fate itself was the one who changed him from a horrible self-relying, manipulative demon to a person who understands and moreover, to a person who's capable of caring.

It's time to face everything now.

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you."


	14. Attachment

Days passed by and nothing eventful happened. As per usual, Winwin would go to his part-time job at the automotive repair shop and try not to get annoyed by Yuta's endless pestering while Ten gets to stay indoors and wait for him until he comes home.

"Aren't you getting tired of staying inside this apartment? You know you don't have to wait for me everyday." Winwin suddenly wondered. Ten, who was playing with a loose thread on the bottom of the fabric of Winwin's curtain, paused and looked at him with such innocent look— a look that Winwin was getting familiar with, if he would admit.

"But I like waiting for you." the demon trickster replied, dropping his attention from the loose fabric of the curtain then crawling his way to the side of the couch where Winwin sits.

The taller male shuffled on his seat to face Ten who was kneeling by the side of the couch, both arms were laid on the small armrest of the couch. He felt his own heart raced. He wasn't expecting such straightforward answer. "You... you like to wait? For me? Why?" He began to stutter.

"I'm not sure. I guess I just really like being with you." the other male began, making the heart of the taller male race even faster. "Maybe it's because this is the very first time I felt like I belonged somewhere. Like my presence was somehow... needed."

Memories from the first time Ten appeared came rushing through Winwin's mind. It's true that he wanted to get rid of him during the earlier times, but when the demon suddenly disappeared for few days, he felt empty.

"For the past few years, I didn't have anywhere to stay. I just roamed around, hunting. It felt exhausting." Ten's voice came softer this time and Winwin could feel the sadness and sentiment from the demon's voice. "If you think about it though, it's funny."

"Funny? What do you mean?" Winwin asked as he shuffles on his seat one more time. He hugged his knees and scooted closer to Ten.

"What I meant was..." Ten took a deep breath before continuing, "Hunting and feeding were supposed to give me energy. Yet the more I do it, the more I feel exhausted... with my life." he said, looking down to hide his face on the armrest of the couch, making the last part almost inaudible.

"Ten..." Winwin muttered, feeling bad. The smaller male knew about that, it was pretty obvious judging from Winwin's facial expression after all. That's why he immediately dropped the subject and focused on the human male instead.

"Haha, forget it." he looked up and fake-laughed, followed by a shrug afterwards. "Why don't you tell me about you? I'm kinda curious because I don't really hear you talking to any of your friends or see you hanging out with them." Ten mentioned.

"You're friends with Kun and his cousins, right? And yet I don't see you with them often. Don't you like hanging out with them?" the demon trickster followed.

Silence filled the whole room. Winwin looked down as though he was avoiding the demon's question. He furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. His shoulders dropped along with his heavy sigh. "It's not that I don't like them. I like Kun, I really do and I think hanging out with him is fun but..."

"But what?"

"But it's me, it's me who has a problem. I don't want to get too attached to him... to all of them. So I try to remain as lowkey as possible." Winwin said, heaving out his second sigh.

"Oh... right. Attachment, I see. Did something happen?" Ten asked, eyes locked at Winwin whose sight was still focused downwards.

"Well... yeah. Something happened..."

Despite looking hesitant, Winwin gathered all the courage he could get. This will be the very first time he'll talk about an old but unforgettable memory of him.

"... I grew up in an orphanage and no one really knew who my parents were. Some kids would always try to pick on me... bully me but then I met someone, a kid ." He reminisced. "He's the only one who wanted to be my friend. He's not from the orphanage but he would always visit me just to play, just to keep me company. He... protected me from those bullies. He listened to my non-sense stories. He kept me away from loneliness. He made me smile."

Winwin wasn't really expecting to see Ten listening to him. Why would a demon listen to a nobody like him in the first place?

"It's like he saved you from the darkness." Ten commented, Winwin's eyes suddenly focusing on him.

That is true. If Winwin could describe the child he met back then, it would be '_savior_' because he saved him, took him out of the darkness and showed him the light.

"Yeah..." Winwin mumbled.

"What happened to him?" Ten asked the taller male, who still looked confounded by the demon's unexpected attention.

Winwin blinked as he focused on Ten's question, "Well... he— he suddenly disappeared... without any notice. Without even telling me where he'll be. He just... wasn't there all of a sudden." The taller male's voice sounded flat, but Ten could definitely feel the sadness in every word the former spoke.

"You wanted him to stay." the demon stated. "He's the only one who understands you and you were hurt because he disappeared when you weren't even ready to face the awful world alone. You felt like you were left behind because you got attached to him in just a short period of time. Attachment... I guess you have a problem with getting too attached to people so easily, huh?" Ten concluded, which left Winwin speechless. It's like Ten just outright said what's exactly on his mind.

"And I guess you're a mind-reader too, huh?" Winwin joked. However, that's impossible. Even though Ten is a powerful demon, he doesn't have the ability to read Winwin's mind.

Ten laughed at his remark. "Yeah, I guess so."

A few seconds of silence set in between them. Both of them were waiting for one another to speak. Ten noticed the sudden awkwardness, so he took the chance to ask Winwin a question that's been lingering in his mind for a while now.

"What if... what if I disappear as well, Winwin? What would you feel?" The question suddenly popped out.

He just wanted to know.

And now that Winwin could think about it, he realized that he doesn't know either. It felt as if a big question mark appeared in his mind and he doesn't know what to say. He knew that Ten will have to leave at some point. He knew that the demon will have to get back to where truly belongs, not in this dark and small apartment where he stays hidden, not in the dark corner of his room, not beside him.

Winwin didn't really know exactly what to say. He shouldn't be feeling the way he feels at the moment but thinking about how empty he'll feel, he suddenly felt anxious.

"I don't... I don't really know." he started. "Well, I admit at first I didn't really like your presence but now..." He paused. Ten's sight focused on the taller male's hands. The latter's fingers were fidgeting.

"What now?"

_Honestly, I don't think I really want you to go._ He wanted to say those words but he couldn't. There's something inside him that's keeping him from saying those words. Something that scares him.

"I think it's all up to you. After all, I don't think I'm the position to tell you where you should be." Winwin said.

He was right. It's Ten's decision that will matter in the end. Whether he stays or not, it all depends on Ten.

"Let me ask you instead, do you want to stay?" Winwin asked. He lifted his head and looked at the demon straight to his eyes. The room was dark but Ten can see Winwin's eyes pleading.

"Of course, I do. " Ten replied. "I already told you. I like it here. I like waiting for you. I enjoy watching you and talking to you. I really like being with you, to be extremely honest. If only I could stay here with you forever."

There goes Winwin's heart again. _He wants to be with me? Forever?_

And it's like he has finally lose it. Without even having any idea what he was doing, he stood up from the couch and walked in front of Ten. The demon looked up and stared at him with clueless eyes, unsure of what the latter was about to do.

"Can I..." Winwin's trailed off as he speaks. "Can I kiss you?"

Ten's heartbeat almost stopped. He just sat there frozen, staring at the taller male in shock. It's like he heard something unbelievable. Winwin wasted no time. He knelt down in front of the trickster and touched the tip of his chin.

"Can I?" Winwin asked again.

Ten snapped back into reality and with that, he grabbed the back of Winwin's neck and connected their lips. He pulled him closer to him to deepen the kiss. While Winwin's hand traveled Ten's back and underneath his shirt, the demon stretched his legs and wrapped them around the taller male's waist.

"No matter what happens... can you stay with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my update. If you have any questions, feel free to talk to me here: [the annoying kitten](https://curiouscat.qa/theannoyingkitten)


End file.
